Idris Institute
by DMSJ1995
Summary: I have always lived and stayed in one place for my whole life. Also, I always thought I was normal. But a few years ago, I found out I was not. I am a shadowhunter and I will be going to the shadowhunter school that just reopened. I am going with my parabatai. *I don't own Mortal Institute. R: T-M*
1. Chapter 1

I have always lived and stayed in one place for my whole life. Also, I always thought I was normal. But a few years ago, I found out I was not. I am a shadowhunter and I will be going to the shadowhunter school that just reopened. I am going with my parabatai.

"Clary, Simon good you both are here." My mother said.

"Yes mom?" I asked her.

"I don't know how I feel about this. But it might be saver for you with everything going on. If you two wants to go I will let you. The shadowhunter school in Idris just reopened. They want all the underage shadowhunters are welcomed." She told us. Luke was standing behind my mom.

"Simon what do you think?" I asked him.

"I think we should do it. Where is the hard in there? We can learn more and make allies by it." He told me.

"Sure. When do we have to leave?" I asked her.

"In two days." She told us.

*Jace's POV*

I was in the training room. I was working on my skills. Then I heard footsteps entering the room. I turned around to see my parabatai standing there. He looked at me and said,

"Mom wants to talk to us."

"Okay. Be right there." I said. I then put my weapons away. I headed to the library with Alec.

"Yes Maryse?" I asked her.

"They are reopening the Academy in Idris. You guys are going to attend." She told us.

"Why? We are the best here. Why do we really need to go?" Izzy asked. But more like whined to me.

"Because you can always learn more. Also, because I want you to go." She told us.

"When do we leave?" Alec asked.

"In two days." She told us. We then left. I went to my room to start packing. I need to pack when I needed. Also, what I wanted.

*Clary's POV*

The day have come. I was in my room. I was making sure I had everything before I left. I know my mom could send it to me. But that still take too long. When I got done I meet up with my mom and Luke. We headed over to Magnus place. He was making a portal for us.


	2. Chapter 2

The day have come. I was in my room. I was making sure I had everything before I left. I know my mom could send it to me. But that still take too long. When I got done I meet up with my mom and Luke. We headed over to Magnus place. He was making a portal for us.

"Oh, biscuit please keep in touch with me. Remember if anyone gives you shit on your last name send them my away and I will make them regret it." Magnus told me.

"I'm going to miss you Magnus. I will." I told him giving him a hug. I then hugged Dot afterwards. Simon and I went into the portal.

We got on the ground of the academy. It was a beautiful place. Everything was made of glass. This is why they call Idris the city of glass. I looked over to Simon and gave him a nervous smile. We then headed inside. People were around and about. We then got to office to get the last of our paperwork.

"So, you will help me move in, right?" I asked.

"Of course. But we do my first?" He asked me.

"Come on." I said.

We had our things sent here earlier so we didn't have a lot to carry. We got to Simon's room. There was another bed there. I wonder who his roommate is. Then a come into the room. I turned and smiled. Standing there was one of our friends.

"Luis." I said hugging him.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" He asked us.

"I'm going to school here. Is the rest of the guys here?" I asked.

"Yeah. They like to keep teams together." He told me.

"Well, if you see them. Tell them to come and find me." I told him.

I helped Simon with his things and then we headed to my room. I walked into my room. It looked like a fashion or whatever you want to say just throw up in here. I turned to Simon. I was confused.

"Oh, sorry for the mess. You must be my roommate. My name is Isabella. But everyone calls me Izzy." She said coming from the bathroom.

"Hi. Clary. This is my friend Simon." I told her.

"Nice to meet you. Let me over my things. For a minute, there I thought I had a room to myself." She told me as she moved her things.

"It's cool. Took me a little bit longer to help my friend Simon here move his things." I told her.

Simon then helped me move my things into the room. After a couple hours Simon went back to his room. I stayed in my room. We were going to meet up again for dinner. I was hanging a few of my artwork up on my side of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon then helped me move my things into the room. After a couple hours Simon went back to his room. I stayed in my room. We were going to meet up again for dinner. I was hanging a few of my artwork up on my side of the room.

"So, you and your friend Simon are what? Just friends?" Izzy asked me.

"Yeah. He is my parabatai. Nothing more than a brother to me." I told her truthfully.

"Oh okay. He is kind of cute in a nerdy way." She said.

"He is single. Just putting that out there." I told her.

I know Simon thought she was really beautiful. He just thinks he doesn't have a chance with a girl like her. We had everything orginzed and done in our room. You could tell there is two different people living in this room.

"Iz, you ready." I heard a guy's voice from the door. I turned around from my desk and saw a handsome blonde guy. Right when I saw him. I wanted to get my sketchbook and sketch him. He was perfect looking.

*Jace's POV*

I went to Izzy's room. We were going get dinner together with Alec. I went to her room to see what is taking her so long. She was post to be at my room a while ago. The door was open. I saw a red head girl back turned to me. I then said,

"Iz, you ready?"

I thought maybe that was Izzy messing with her wigs. Then the girl turned around. Then stood a beautiful girl with fiery red hair. She took my breathe away. She was just standing there. She then said,

"Izzy, someone here for you."

Then Izzy came out of the bathroom that was attached to the room. She looked like herself. That is what took her so long. She had to look outstanding. She then asked,

"How do I look?"

"Fabulous like always." I told her.

"Good. Oh, how rude of me. Jace this is Clary. Clary this is Jace." She said intruding us to each other.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Clary." I said.

"Same to you." She said.

"Clary, you coming. The guys are whining about being hungry." A guy that you could tell is a nerd.

"I am coming Simon. Well, see you guys later." Clary said. She then left the room.

I watched her walk away. She walked away with that nerd she called Simon. That can't be her boyfriend. A girl that won't dare date a guy like him. How are they even friends? I then looked over to Izzy who was staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I watched her walk away. She walked away with that nerd she called Simon. That can't be her boyfriend. A girl that won't dare date a guy like him. How are they even friends? I then looked over to Izzy who was staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Don't. I don't want her to be one of your notches on your belt." She told me.

"They are not notches on my belt. They are just flings. But with this one. I don't know. She seems like something different." I told her truthfully.

*Clary's POV*

I went to dinner with Simon. We meet up with our guy friends. Standing there was Austin, TJ, Luis, and Rico waiting for us. Then TJ said,

"Finally. I am starving."

"You will live TJ. Come on." I said. Then we got our food and went and got a table. I was looking around the room. I then spotted Jace. He was across the room with a blonde girl. He had his arm around her. Of course, he had a girlfriend.

"Earth to Clary. You still with us." Austin said to me.

"What?" I asked. I must have spaced out. I looked back over to the guys.

"You okay?" Austin asked me to see where I was looking.

"I am fine." I said.

"What were you looking at?" TJ asked.

"Nothing. Just looking around. So, when were you going to tell me that you guys were coming here?" I asked them. I was trying to change the topic.

"Well, we didn't know you were coming here. Think your mom would keep you there. But we were going to let you know when we started classes and got used to it." Luis told us.

"My mom thought it would be safer for me here than in New York." I told them.

We then talked for a bit longer. Then I was walking back to my room. But I was stopped by Jace. He came up to me. I smiled for a bit. He smiled back at me and said,

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, like what you were seeing at dinner?" He asked me.

"You saw that. Oh my. Was that your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"No. Don't worry I am free. Why you want a chance?" He asked me.

Wow, he is cocky. If that wasn't his girlfriend. Then what was she? They looked like they were more than friends. So, he is one of those guys. I don't know about that. I then said,

"So, if she wasn't your girlfriend? Then what was she?" I asked him.

"A friend." He answered me.

"Then you might want to tell her that. Because it didn't seem like that. Night Jace." I said. I walked away from him quickly. I really didn't want to be around him right now.

*Jace's POV*

This girl was something else. My charm was not working on her. So, I don't know about her. She is feisty and different. I am going to get to know her. I need to know her. She is not like any other girl I have meet.


	5. Chapter 5

This girl was something else. My charm was not working on her. So, I don't know about her. She is feisty and different. I am going to get to know her. I need to know her. She is not like any other girl I have meet.

Today was the start of our first day of classes. I was so ready for them. I looked at my schedule. I was happy with it. I had combat for my first class. So, I am excited and ready. I will probably be on the top.

Alec and I were heading to breakfast. We were meeting Izzy there. When we got our food and everything we saw Izzy already sitting at a table with people. I then saw one person I wanted to get to know better.

"Hello there beautiful." I said when I came up to Clary.

She looked at me and then rolled her eyes at me and went right back talking with Izzy. I took the opening next to her. She just ignored me. She was talking to Izzy. Alec sat by Izzy.

"So, what is your first-class Clary?" Izzy asked Clary.

"Combat." She told her.

"Really? Same here. This is going to be fun." I said to her.

*Clary's POV*

I looked over to Jace. Oh really out of anyone in this whole school. He would be in the same class of me. I gave him a small smile. I turned back to Izzy. I then asked her,

"When will we have class together?"

She took my schedule and compared it with her schedule. She then said,

"Demonlogie and all three free blocks."

"Okay so I will be in class with you for four out of eight. Not that bad." I told her.

"May I see?" Jace asked me.

"Sure." I said to him.

He took it from Izzy and looked it over with his schedule. He then smiled and said,

"Looks like we are going to be in the same classes in four of them."

"Which ones?" I asked him.

"Combat, two free blocks, and Grey Book/ Runes." He told me.

I took my schedule back and looked at it over. Then looked at him and said,

"Okay."

The time went by. I then got up and went back to my room to get the things I am going to need. Jace was waiting for me in the hallway. I told him he didn't have too. But he told me he wanted too. Then Jace and I walked to our first class together in silence. But we were stopped or Jace was stopped by a girl. I just stood there waiting for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The time went by. I then got up and went back to my room to get the things I am going to need. Jace was waiting for me in the hallway. I told him he didn't have too. But he told me he wanted too. Then Jace and I walked to our first class together in silence. But we were stopped or Jace was stopped by a girl. I just stood there waiting for him.

I couldn't wait any longer. So, I walked away. I headed to class. He just a player. What's not new? Every school has one. Or more. Looks like he is just the one. I am not surprise. He has the looks and everything.

*Jace's POV*

I was stopped by a girl I was flirting with before school started. There was nothing there. But she must have thought there was something there. I saw Clary stopped from the far and wait for me.

"Hey." She said to me.

"Hey." I said. I was keeping Clary in my view sight.

"So, how are you? It's been a while since we talked." She said to me.

"Yeah. I am good." I said. I then saw Clary walk away. She didn't want to wait any more.

"That's good." She said.

"I have to go." I said going after Clary.

I have never go after a girl like this. Girls always came after me. But here I am going after this girl like this. There is something different about this girl. I just don't know what. When I got into the same class. I see her standing by the someone I can't believe she is talking too.

"Hey thanks for waiting." I said jokingly hurt.

"Looked like you were busy." She told me.

"Like always." The guys said.

"Hello there Austin. Nice to see you again." I said to him.

Clary looked at Austin and then to me. She looked so confused. But before she could say anything the teachers came into the room. They looked at us. One was a guy and there was a woman. Of course. Then the male teacher said,

"My name is Mr. Fleatherman. This is Ms. Gare. We are going to be your combat teachers. So, we put you guys in two groups. When you hear your last name. Got to the group."

I really hope Clary and I are in the same group. I want to get to know her better. Also, I want her to see that I am that bad of guy. Then Mr. Fleatherman started the list.

"Lightwood with my group." He yelled. He then kept going on the list. He then looked at the list and stopped. Looked at Ms. Gare. She didn't say anything. He then said,

"Morgenstern with my group."

Everyone started to look around to see who was coming forward. Then the one person I couldn't believe came forward. The one who came forward was….


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone started to look around to see who was coming forward. Then the one person I couldn't believe came forward. The one who came forward was Clary. She is his daughter. I never would have believed.

*Clary's POV*

I know that this was going to happen. But I never like the looks and talk behind the last name. People thinks I follow him. But the truth is I want nothing to with him. He is a monster. He needs to be taken down.

When the class was over everyone will know. I will be ready. I just headed back to my room is yet changed. But I way not alone. I way being followed. I thought it was Austin following. I then said,

"I want to be left alone Austin."

"Luckily I'm not Austin. "I heard behind me.

I turned to see Jace there. I then said,

"Jace. "

"The one and only. "He said giving me a cocky grin.

I just shook my head. I just kept on walking to my room. I really didn't want to talk. But looks like Jace wasn't going to give up. I then stopped and looked at him. I know what he wants to ask. It's the same thing everything everyone ask. I then ask,

"What?"

"I was wondering if you want to train with me. "He said.

"What? "I asked confused. That was not what I was expecting.

"Do you want to train with me?" He asked me.

"sure." I told him.

The day went by fast. It is lunch time. I went to my room. I just wanted to be alone. Everyone knows my real last name is. It hasn't been easy for me. Everyone has been distancing themselves from me. They all think that I'm like him.

"Hey." Izzy said when I entered the room.

"Hey. "I said back.

"Izzy, you coming? "Jace asked her. He then saw me and gave me one of his cocky smiles. "Hey Clary."

"Yeah." Izzy said coming from the bathroom.

"Clary, do you want to join us? "Jace asked me.

*Jace's POV*

She was about to answer me when her nerdy looking friend. But he was not alone. Her other friends were with him. I looked at Austin. I really don't care for him. But if he is friends with Clary. Then I will put up with him and friends. Just for her.

"Clary, you okay?" Austin asked her.

"I'm alright. And Jace, sure." She said.

"Sure, for what?" Austin asked.

"Join them for lunch. "She told them.

"We thought you would join us for lunch." TJ said.

"We can all have lunch together. "Clary suggested.

We all looked at each other. No one moved or said anything. But it looks like I am going to be the bigger person. Even with our past. I don't want to lose to. There is something about her I can't shake. So, I will play nice.


	8. Chapter 8

We all looked at each other. No one moved or said anything. But it looks like I am going to be the bigger person. Even with our past. I don't want to lose to. There is something about her I can't shake. So, I will play nice.

"Yeah. Let's go before all the good spots are token. "I said.

We were all walked together. We then met up with Alec. When he saw them, he gave me a weird look. I just ignored it and went to get some things to eat. He followed me. He then asked,

"Are they joining us?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Because I want to know why they are sitting with us. Unless it's for her." Alec said. I didn't need him to explain who the her was really. I already know who he was preferring to.

"So, what." I told him.

"Jace, you don't even know the girl. So, you decided to sit with the people you really don't like for her. I just don't get it. What is it about her?" He told me.

"I do it because I want to be nice. People are treating her unfairly because of her last name. What if that was you? All she has are her guy friends. So, if I have to put up with them to be her friend. Then I will. "I told him.

He didn't say anything after that. We got our food and went to sit down. I was sitting next to Clary. We sat there and tried to have a decent covariation. But that didn't work out much. When lunch was over we went our own Way. I had Grey Book/Runes. Looks like I have that same class with one Clary Fray.

*Clary's POV*

I was walking to my next class. It has to be one of my favorites Grey Book/Runes. I am a master at them. Thanks for my so call father experimenting on my mom. I have more angel blood then the normal Shadowhunters. I have Q special ability because of it. Not many people knowns about it. Only a Small few. My mom, Luke, and my parabatai Simon are the only ones that knowns.

Jace and I went into the room. The teacher stood there waiting for us all to enter the room. He was an old man. Probably seen his fair share of things. When everyone got into the he still just stood there looking at us. I took a seat in the front row. Jace sat next to me.

"My name is Mr. Sheik. "He told us. "I have put three runes on the board. Who can tell me what they are?"

I looked at the board. Those are three easy runes. You have to be a fool not to know them. I smiled to myself smiled to myself and listen everyone has to say about then. Everyone got the first two right. But no one know what the last one was. I couldn't help but snicker about it.

"What's so funny Ms.?" Mr. Sheik asked me.

"Fray. "I told him.

He looked at me weird. He known what my real last name is. But seemed like he didn't care. He then asked again,

"What's so funny Ms. Fray? "He asked me.

I looked him and smiled. I then said,

"I don't defend anyone of my fellow class mates but that last rune is an easy one to know. I am really surprise to see none of them know what it is."

"Oh really. Then do tell please. What is the last rune then?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh really. Then do tell please. What is the last rune then?"

"It is the True North." I told him.

"That is true Ms. Fray. Very good." He said.

I smiled about that. I think I'm going to like this teacher. He is not like the other teachers. When the class was over I was about to head out. But Mr. Sheik asked,

"Ms. Fray can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes." I said. I then hanged behind.

"I want you to know that I'm not like everyone else. I don't judge people their parents or last name. But I have a feeling you will bring honor back to that name. If you ever want to talk. I'm here to listen." He told me.

"Thank you Mr. Sheik. That it really means a lot to me. I will. "I told him. I then left the room. Yeah I think he will be my favorite teacher. His class is already my favorite class. Now I have Downworlders101.

It has been a few days since my first day of classes. I have got to know Izzy really good. We were good friends. I made her friends. Aline and Helen are two new of my friends. Also, I meet Sebastian. He seems like a cool guy.

It Was the weekend. I was bored so I got onto my laptop and logged into this chat room everyone uses. I then went into the group all my friends in.

 _FeistyArtRedHead logged on, SassyStyle logged on, KingoftheWorld logged on, Arrowsforlife logged on, TheMan logged on_

 _FeistyArtRedHead: Simon really KingoftheWorld?_

 _KingoftheWorld: Hells yeah._

 _TheMan: You are as thing Lewis. More the lord of dorks._

 _KingoftheWorld: You should be talking Lightwood. You're not the man._

 _SassyStyle: Okay boys that shall be enough._

 _FeistyArtRedHead: Both of your names don't really fit you._

 _TheMan: ouch Clarissa that hurt._

 _Arrowsforlife: I don't allows agree with her. But she is right about you two. Jace really Clarissa?_

 _TheMan: Yes._

 _SassyStyle: She looks like she might what to hurt you._

 _KingoftheWorld: Clary what to meetup and hang?_

 _FeistyArtRedHead: Sure. Meet me at my room in ten._

I then logged off. I looked over to Izzy and asked,

"Do you want to join?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind. "She said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yeah. If you don't mind. "She said.

Then Simon came to our room. We all then left to hang outside. It was such a beautiful day. We were sitting underneath a tree for some shade. I was sketching. Izzy and Simon were people watching. Izzy then looked at me and asked,

"What are you drawing? Can I see it?"

"It's not finish. Not really good." I told her.

"I will be the judge of that." She said taking it from me. She looked my drawing off. She then started to look throw my sketchbook. "You are really good. I don't know what you are saying."

"My mom is better than me." I told them.

"Yeah. But you are really good." She told me.

I am so happy to have my other sketchbook. My main sketchbook has a sketch that I don't want her to see. Let's just say if she saw it. She would be questioning me. I really don't have the answers for it.

"Thanks." I told her. I then took my sketch book. I then finished my sketch. I then looked up to Jace flirting with a girl. He was really close to her. I just looked back down at my sketchbook ignoring this feeling I have.

He then came over to us and sat next to Izzy. He was smiling like a Chester cat. I just kept my eyes on my sketchbook. I didn't want to look at him. Izzy looked at me then to Jace. She then asked,

"I know I'm going to regret asking. But why are you so happy?"

"See that girl over there. I have a dote with her this Saturday. Then Sunday one with her friend." He told us.

"Already playing the field are we." Izzy commented.

"Just keeping my options open." He told her.

"Wow. Really?" Izzy said.

"Quiet over there Clary. Don't worry I still have. Friday open. If you want it!" Jace said.

I looked up at him and said,

"How sweet. But I don't date or like players."

I then got up and walked away from him. I really thought he was different. But I was wrong. I just went back to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

I then got up and walked away from him. I really thought he was different. But I was wrong. I just went back to my room.

*Izzy's POV*

I watched Clary walk away from us. Something was up. I was going to figure it all out. I got up and went after her. I left Simon there with Jace. I got to our room. There she was sitting on her bed. I looked other and asked,

"You okay?"

"I am fine." She told me.

"That's a lie. I saw that earlier. What Was that all about?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just thought he was different. "She told me truthfully

"Do you have feelings for him?" I asked her.

"I don't know. There is something there I just don't know what. "She told me.

"Okay. Whatever it is. You know I'm here for you. No matter what. I just don't want to see you get hurt." I told her.

"I know. Don't worry I won't give into his charm and everything." She told me.

"I just want what's best for you. It's just I know my brother. I think if you play hard to get he will chase you instead of you chasing him." I told her.

*Clary's POV*

I looked at her. She might have a brilliant idea. Maybe while doing it. I can see what these feels are. I smiled at her and asked,

"How do I do that?"

"Well…" She then sat on my bed and told me how I can make it work in my own away. I love having Izzy as my roommate. She isn't like a roommate. She is more like a sister.

It has been a couple days since that day. I have been trying to figure out what all these feelings are about. I have not said a word to anyone except for Izzy. Jace and I have been hanging out as kind of friends. Today Jace and I were going to train during our third block.

I was waiting in the in the spare training room they have for us to use on our spare time. I was doing my stretches. He was late. He was really late. I was going to give him five more minutes. If doesn't show. Then I was going to leave. I then headed some footsteps coming into the room I turned around to see….


	12. Chapter 12

I was waiting in the in the spare training room they have for us to use on our spare time. I was doing my stretches. He was late. He was late. I was going to give him five more minutes. If doesn't show. Then I was going to leave. I then headed some footsteps coming into the room I turned around to see Sebastian.

"Hey Clary. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"Hey Sebastian. I was posted to be training with Jace right now. But looks like he isn't going to show up." I said annoyed.

"Do you want to still train?" He asked me.

"Yeah. But I should warn you. I am mad now. So, I am not going to be so gentle." I told him.

"That's fine. I think I can take it." He told me.

I smiled at him. He put his things down next to my stuff and we then started to fight each other. When we got done. I felt better. I really needed to get that anger out of me. Thanks for Sebastian. I did.

"Feel better?" He asked me when we grabbed our things.

"Yeah. Thanks for training with me. I can't believe he didn't show up." I said.

"Yeah. That's weird." He said. Then we were walking down the hallway. We then turned the hallway to see Jace and some girl kissing. So, that is what he had better to do. Okay. I felt something in me hurt. I just pushed it aside. I can't let it show.

"I will see you later Sebastian. Thanks again for training with me." I told him. I left before he could say anything to me.

It is later was lunch time. I was sitting at the usual table we all sit at. I was talking with Simon. Then I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't look over. I didn't want to know if it was Jace. I was mad at him again.

"Okay, can I just say you got eyes on you girl." Izzy said sitting down next to Simon.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Really? Are you blind? Over there." She showed me. I then saw Sebastian quickly looking away.

"Hey Clary. Why is Sebastian staring at you?" Austin asked me as me sat on the other side of me.

Ever since we started this school I found out that Izzy, Alec, and Jace knows my guy friends. Their past is not that good. But they put up with each other for me. Because my guy friends know I won't choose.

"I don't know. Maybe he wasn't looking at me but something by here." I said.

"No. He was staring at you." Austin said. The rest of the guys agreed with him.

"Honey. I don't agree with him. But Austin is right. Sebastian was looking at you." She said. She was getting excited about it.

"Don't start getting excited about it. We are only friends. We trained earlier today. But that's it." I told him.

"When did you train?" Izzy asked me confused.

"My third block. The free block I have then." I told her.

"Wait, I thought…." She was saying.

"Yeah. I was. But never showed. Instead Sebastian was there." I said there.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked me. Acting like he wasn't even there. But I know he was sitting right next to me.

"Nope. Looks like something better and someone better came up." I told her.

She just shook her head about that. Then the I was done I throw my trash out and headed to my room to get a few things I need for my last four classes. I really didn't want to be near Jace right now. I wasn't alone. Izzy joined me. I know when we get to our room the questions will start.


	13. Chapter 13

She just shook her head about that. Then the I was done I throw my trash out and headed to my room to get a few things I need for my last four classes. I really didn't want to be near Jace right now. I wasn't alone. Izzy joined me. I know when we get to our room the questions will start.

"So, tell me everything. What happened?" Izzy asked me right when she shut the door be hide her.

"Well, remember that I told you Jace and I were going to train in our free block. Third block came and I went to the spare training room." I then told her everything that happened. "When Sebastian and I were leaving we turn the corner to see Jace making out with some girl in the hallway."

"Are you kidding me? He blows you off for a wannabe." She asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm sorry girl. He is an ass." She told me.

*Jace's POV*

When Clary and Izzy left we, all looked over at each other. Clary's guy friends just look at us I finished my food and throw it all out. I then left. But Alec joined me. We went to our room. They like to keep parabatais together if they are the same gender in same room.

"What was up with Clary at lunch? She just ignored me at lunch. "I asked Alec. I know Alec and Clary are not friends. They just get along because of Izzy and me. But he likes to hang out in the shadows. So, he might have heard some things.

"Well, what I got at lunch was she was talking about being ditched. Won't you post to train earlier today?" Alec asked me.

"I forgot. Yes, I was. I need to talk to her. "I sound leaving my room.

I quickly went to her room. But When I got there no one was here. Izzy and Clary must have headed to their next class. I then headed to the halls to see if I can find her. She must be really passed at me. That made totals sense now about lunch.

*Clary's POV*

I was trying my best to avoid Jace. But is going to be hard when we have the next class together. Hopeful I can get a seat away from him. I hope. I got in to class. I was one of the first here. There are seats with stuff and bags in them. But people I really don't care. The sent I was sit in was always open. It was right in front.

I pulled my sketchpad out and started to draw. I don't know what it is. But when you give me a pen or pencil and paper ask me to draw. I am always the happiest person in the world. Drawing, sketching, or anything to do with art it calms me and clears my head.

I was pulled out of my own head by the bell. Everyone was coming in. Some were going to the saved seats with things in them. Others were just head to any open seats they could find. Then I saw the one person I didn't want to see or talk to. And of course, he comes and sit next to me. Just my luck.


	14. Chapter 14

I was pulled out of my own head by the bell. Everyone was coming in. Some were going to the saved seats with things in them. Others were just head to any open seats they could find. Then I saw the one person I didn't want to see or talk to. And of course, he comes and sit next to me. Just my luck. I just ignored him for the whole class. When class was over I just got out of there.

*Jace's POV*

Clary got out of the room like it was on fire when class was over. I know I messed up big time. I bet she doesn't want to talk to me right now. I am probably the last person she wants to see but I am not going to give up.

I walked down the hallway. I then saw the Izzy told Alec. I went right over to them. If anyone could help me. It's Izzy. She is Clary's roommate anyways. She could talk to Clary or something. When I got over to them. Izzy acted like I was not even there. So, ask her for help is out of the question. But I am going to try anyways.

"Hey, I know you are probably on Clary's side and everything. But I really need your help." I told Izzy.

"Alec, is there a buggy noise or something I hear?" Izzy asked Alec.

"Izzy, really? Are we five? Just hear him out. I know Jace is a lady's man and everything. But he is still family. You can't ignore him forever." Alec told Izzy.

"I can if I want too." Izzy told him.

"Izzy, I know I messed up. But I want to fix it. Please will you help me. I will do anything. I really don't want to lose her." I told him truthfully.

"If you didn't want to lose her. Then you shouldn't have done that to her. If you really wanted you won't have been sharing spit with that wannabe. Clary waited for you. You never showed. Instead she sees you sharing spit with that wannabe. So, really think about what you need to do." Izzy told me. She was not happy with me at all.

"She saw me?" I asked her. I was more surprised. So, that's why she isn't talking to me. But why does it a big deal about me kissing someone else? Clary is my friend. But there are some feelings from. But I don't know about her.

"Yeah. When she was training with someone else. When, they left they saw you. So, if you really want to make it better and fix things. Stay away from her for now. Let her have some space." Izzy told me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked them.

"It's what best from her. I don't want to see her hurt." Izzy told me.

"Is there something to tell me?" I asked her confused. Is there something she knows that I don't? Of course, there is. But what is it?


	15. Chapter 15

"Is there something to tell me?" I asked her confused. Is there something she knows that I don't? Of course, there is. But what is it?

"No. I will see you later Alec. Jace please just do me a favor and leave her alone." Izzy told us. She then left us both standing there confused.

I looked over to see Alec as confused as I was. What was at all about? There is more there then what she isn't tell me. I then asked,

"What the hell is up with her?"

"I don't know. But she seems like she is protecting Clary from you. But I thought Clary doesn't like you like that. You don't like her like that." Alec said.

"Alec, my feelings for her I don't know. But there is something. I just haven't figured out what yet. The feelings for me from her. I don't think there is anything. Except for a friendship that's it." I told him.

"Jace, just be careful with what you are doing. Remember the rune to fix a broken heart is the most painful one of all." Alec told me.

"I know. Don't worry. I will figure it all out." I told him.

*Clary's POV*

The day was almost over. I was in my last block. I was avoiding Jace pretty good. I was hiding out outside with Izzy. It was a beautiful day. I just wanted to be somewhere I couldn't be founded. Izzy and I were sitting under a tree. I was sketching in my sketchbook.

"You okay?" Izzy asked me.

"I will be fine. I already know it would never worked. We are two different people. So, don't worry." I told her.

"Clary, I am sorry. He tried to talk to me earlier today." She told me.

"What did he say? What did you say?" I asked wondering about it.

"Just that he wanted to fix things. I told him to leave you alone and give you some space." She told me.

"Thanks. It's want will be best for both of us. But Izzy please don't ignore Jace forever. He is still your brother." I told her.

"I will talk to him again. But I must make him suffer. Just a little bit."

Izzy looked at me. She knows I am lying to myself. But I have too. I can't get hurt. I won't get hurt. I will grow and get better. I got this. I know Izzy will stand beside me with whatever I do.


	16. Chapter 16

Izzy looked at me. She knows I am lying to myself. But I have too. I can't get hurt. I won't get hurt. I will grow and get better. I got this. I know Izzy will stand beside me with whatever I do.

It has been awhile since that day. It is the weekend. Izzy wants to hit the streets and get out of his school. You know what it won't be a bad idea. I need to get some fresh air and away from here. I got ready and packed a bag to take with me.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Let's get away from this place." I told her.

"Come on then. Just us girl. I invited two more girls to join us. If you don't mind?" She asked me.

"It's fine. More the merrier." I told her.

We then went to front door. Standing there was Helen and Aline. I smiled at them. I was happy to see them. I really like them. They are nice people. Good friends to me. Also, they are together. As in dating.

"Hey guys. Thanks for inviting us." Helen told us.

"No problem. We need a girls' day. That is what we are doing." Izzy told us.

"Yes. Now let's get this girls' day to start." Aline said.

We then headed out the door. Lucky for us the school and town of Idris was not that far from each other. We can just walk there. That is what we are doing. Everyone mainly walk everywhere around here. It is nice when it's nice day.

We were shopping at different stores in Idris. I really like Idris. It is a nice place. I really like the shops here. There are differently different. Trust me there is nowhere else you can get this stuff. We were having fun. I got some cool art supplies.

"Let's take a break. I am hungry." I told them.

"I am with Clary. We should take her to Casu Tabernam. It's a cute café shop. I think you like it Clary." Aline told me.

"Yes. That place would fit you. You will love it." Izzy said.

Then they bragged me to this café shop. I am really for anything. I went out to try new stuff and adventure. They then took me to this cute café shop. It was homey feel. It was nice. I really do like it. We order our drinks. Then headed to the couches in the room. I sat in an arm chair. Izzy sat on another arm chair. Aline and Helen sat in a love couch.

Just then the door opened and we looked over to see who it was. The one person I was trying to stay away from. The one I was trying to hide my heart from. Jace came into the café with some girl. Looks like they are on a date.


	17. Chapter 17

Just then the door opened and we looked over to see who it was. The one person I was trying to stay away from. The one I was trying to hide my heart from. Jace came into the café with some girl. Looks like they are on a date.

I just looked away. Izzy looked at me and gave me a smile. She knows how I feel and everything. I am not going to lie it does hurt. But that's the thing I need let it all go. The truth is there will never be a chance for us.

"Wow. Jace is still a player I see." Aline said.

"Sadly." Izzy commented.

"Is he ever going to stop? I truly can't wait for that one girl comes and change his whole world. That is going to be good to see him confused." Helen told us.

"I am with you on at. Just he is clueless. That he can't see the truth in front of him sometimes." Izzy said. She then looked over to me and gave me a small smile.

"That day will come when a pig fly." Aline said.

*Jace's POV*

I was on this date with Kasey or Kelsey. I really don't remember her name. I will hear it again soon. But I was posted to be on this date with her. But my head is not. It is with Clary. So, we went to this cafe shop everyone knows and hangs out at. We got our drinks and of course a gentleman like I am. I paid.

So, we went and sat at this love seat there. She was saying something but I wasn't really listening. I then posted the person I wish I was sitting with. On the other side of the room was Clary. She was with Helen, Aline, and Izzy.

"Jace, you there?" My date asked me.

"Sorry, I spaced there for a bit. What were you saying?" I said playing it cool. I didn't want her to see me looking at another girl. This girl I heard is jealous type.

"Oh, it's okay. Well, I was saying that I am having fun." She told me.

"Good. I am having fun too." I told her.

We then went back talking about random things. I then shifted myself so I can look like I am hundred perfect paying attentions to her. But I still had Clary in my view sight.

*Izzy's POV*

We then ignored Jace and his date. I know it is hurting Clary seeing him with someone else. The girl he is with jealous one. She isn't going to last long. He can't stand those types. I wish I could do something to help Clary.

"Okay. Is just me or is Jace looking over here?" Helen asked.

"No. He hasn't stopped looking over here since he got here. It looks like he is looking at you Clary." Aline told her.

"What? Why would he be doing that?" Clary asked confused.

"I don't know. Is there anything you have to tell us why he would be?" Helen asked her.

"No. Jace and I just friends. Not even close friends." Clary told them.

"Come on. Let's get a couple more store out of the away. before there is no daylight left." I suggested.

"Yeah." Clary agreed. We then all grabbed our things and left.

I know one thing. I am going to be questioning him about that later. Even if I must use my whip and put him upside down like when we were kids. I will get my answers I need. I am not going to let him play with Clary's heart like he does with ever other girl.


	18. Chapter 18

I know one thing. I am going to be questioning him about that later. Even if I must use my whip and put him upside down like when we were kids. I will get my answers I need. I am not going to let him play with Clary's heart like he does with ever other girl.

When we got back to the school Clary and I said good bye to Aline and Helen. Then headed to back to our room. I will go visits my dear brothers later. I know Jace will not be back yet. He will be back soon. He probably has another date to get ready for.

"Hey you okay?" I asked Clary. She has been quiet for the reason of the time. I don't blame her. I would be hurt too if I was her.

"Yeah. Just trying to remind myself that it will never happen. That kind of helps get over him little quicker." She told me truthfully.

"I bet. It will get better girly." I told her.

"I know." She told me.

"You going to be okay? I am heading out. But if you want to talk some more about it. I will stay." I told her.

"No. You go. I will be fine. It's not a big deal. I am just going to hang out here." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

I wasn't going to tell her about my plan to go talk to Jace. I already know what she would say. She would tell me I don't have too and not too. But here's the thing. I did have too. I wanted too.

*Jace's POV*

I got back to my room after my one date. I must get ready for my second date. Yeah, I know. What a player. But all the girls I go out with knows that I will be seeing other girls too. They don't like it. They think they could be the one to tame me. But I haven't meet the one to do that.

"Hey how was your date with Kim?" Alec asked me.

"That was her name. Okay. I will remember that. It was alright." I told him.

Then the door of our room opened. Izzy came in and shut it. That would be here. The only one to do it. We didn't mind because she was our sister. But she looked like she was going to be questioning one of us. This isn't going to be good. I have a feeling who that will be.


	19. Chapter 19

Then the door of our room opened. Izzy came in and shut it. That would be here. The only one to do it. We didn't mind because she was our sister. But she looked like she was going to be questioning one of us. This isn't going to be good. I have a feeling who that will be.

"Jace, what is wrong with you?" Izzy yelled at me.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with me." I told her confused.

"Really? Then why were you watching Clary earlier at the cafe shop when you were on date?" She asked me.

Wait, she saw me doing that. Did Clary see me doing it? Oh my. That is what she is talking about. I then said,

"You saw that?"

"Yeah. So, did Helen, Aline, and Clary." She told me.

Oh shit. So, Clary did see it. She must think I'm some kind douche bag or something. Shit, what am I going to do?

"Wait, you were watching Clary when you were on your date?" Alec asked like he just heard it.

"Yes. He was. What is going Jace? Clary's heart is not a heart to play with like these other girls do it too. I don't want her to get hurt." Izzy told me.

"Izzy, I swear to you that is not what I want to do. It's just…" I didn't know how to finish that sentence at all. Not without her knowing.

"It's just what? Jace, you need to figure this out. Before you lose her. Because you are already starting too." Izzy told me.

"I know Izzy. I am trying to make up for it. It's just that I don't know what is going on. But I do know that I don't want to lose her." I told her truthfully.

"Just figure it out. Before it's too late." She told me. She then left the room without saying another word.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Alec asked me.

"I have no idea yet. I must go. I am now late for my date." I told him. I then got quickly got ready and left.

For the rest of the night my head wasn't in it. I had the situation was in with Clary on my mind. Also, I mainly had Clary on my mind. When I went back to my room for the night I just popped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I need to talk to her and figure this all out. I can't lose her. Tomorrow is a new day. I will do it then. Nothing will stop me.


	20. Chapter 20

For the rest of the night my head wasn't in it. I had the sitution was in with Clary on my mind. Also, I mainly had Clary on my mind. When I went back to my room for the night I just popped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I need to talk to her and figure this all out. I can't lose her. Tomorrow is a new day. I will do it then. Nothing will stop me.

I woke up the next morning. I was still in my clothes last night. I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember was thinking about Clary. I need to talk to her. Figure this all out. I know there is something there. But I just don't know what.

"What did you just get back or something? Don't tell me you spent it at her room." Alec asked me when he got up and saw me.

"No. When I got back I just fell onto my bed and went to sleep." I told him.

"So, I take it you had a good date." He said.

"The oppiste of that. I can't get Clary out of my head. That was all I could think about all night. I tried everything. But nothing worked." I told him truthfully.

"Then what are you going to do? Do you have feelings for her?" He asked me.

"I don't know. There is something there. I just never felt like this towards a girl. Mostly like someone like her. She is different." I told him.

"Just do what is best for everyone. Because Izzy really took a liking to her. Meaning her and that Simon guy might be joining our group. I don't want any issues if they do." He told me.

"Don't worry Alec. There won't be any issues. Why do you think they would be joining our group? She can still join her guys' group." I asked him. Even though our group would be a better choose. We get the better missions and everything.

"Just a feeling. Just go talk to her. Get this all over with." He told me.

I gave him a smile and got changed quickly and then left. I head towards her room first. I might caught her before she heads to breakfast.

*Clary's POV*

Izzy, Aline, Helen, and I decided to go out for breakfast today. We are allow when we don't have school. So, we were heading to that cafe we all like. They have been telling me that the breakfast there is the best.

"So, Clary can I ask something?" Helen asked me.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked her.

"Yesterday when we saw Jace on that date. You seemed upset about it. Do you like him?" She asked me.

So, it was that obvious yesterday. I thought I was hiding my feelings the best I could. But looks like I didn't. I then said,

"Yes. But I am trying to get over these feelings because I know nothing is going to happen." I told them truthfully.

"Why would you say that? He couldn't keep his eyes off of you yesterday?" Aline said.

"We don't if he was looking at me or another girl." I told them.

"Girl, you are denying it. He was watching you. You only." Aline said.

"Clary, he was looking at you yesterday. I went to talk to him yesterday when we got back. He thought he was being clever and sneaky about it. But he wasn't. We all know. But Clary, he told he doesn't want to lose you. But he dosn't know how he feels." Izzy told me.

I didn't know what to say. Just before I could say anything. I heard my name being called. We all looked back to see….


	21. Chapter 21

I didn't know what to say. Just before I could say anything. I heard my name being called. We all looked back to see Jace coming towards us. I looked over to everyone. I really don't know what to say to him.

"Do you want us to stay with you?" Izzy asked me.

"No. I will meet you guys there." I told them.

They then went ahead of me. I stood there waiting for him. I know I am going to need to get this out of the way. I know Izzy didn't want to leave me alone. But I need to do this by myself. Jace then got up to me.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hey." I said to him.

"So…" He said.

"So, what's up?" I asked him.

"I kind of want to talk to you about everything going on." He told me.

"Okay. What about it?" I asked him.

We then started to walk into town. I didn't really want to look at him and him see my feelings in my eyes. So, I just keep my eyes forward. He then said,

"You know I don't want to lose you. I know I messed up with missing out on the training that day. But I will do anything to make it up. You are someone special to me."

I looked over to him. I could see he really meant what he said. I gave him a smile and said,

"I forgive you. Just don't do it again. You are something special to me too. With what you have to make it up for me is to train with me some more."

"Deal." He told me with a smile.

I smiled back at him. I could feel my heart flutter when I look at him. I really do like him. I don't know what I am going to do.

"I better caught up to the girls." I said to him.

"Okay. I will see you around." He told me. We then went our separate ways.

*Jace's POV*

I know I didn't say everything I wanted to say. But I am still figuring most of everything out. Now I know that I am not going to lose her as a friend. I can try and figure out what all these feelings are. See where it all goes. I am going to need a lot of luck.


	22. Chapter 22

I know I didn't say everything I wanted to say. But I am still figuring most of everything out. Now I know that I am not going to lose her as a friend. I can try and figure out what all these feelings are. See where it all goes. I am going to need a lot of luck.

I then headed back to the school. I am going to have breakfast at the school before it's over. I then meet up with Alec and I gave him a smile. We then headed to breakfast. I saw her guy friends. Simon sitting there like he feels like he was not wanted.

"Simon, if you want to you can join me and Alec?" I suggested to him.

"Thanks." He said confused. I know it's out of my character by doing it. But if I want to stay good with Clary. I must get in good with her friends.

*Clary's POV*

I meet back up with the girls. We headed into the café. I haven't said a word on anything. They haven't asked me anything yet. But I know it's coming. I order my food and everything. I then went over to the table and joined them.

"No one is going to ask. I will ask. What happened with you and Jace?" Izzy asked me.

"We talked. He wanted to make everything better." I told them.

"So, you two are better?" Aline asked me.

"Yeah I think so. But let me get this out in the air. We are friends. He told me that I am someone special to him. I told him the same thing. But for right now we are just friends. I don't want to mess anything up." I told them.

"But, he told you that you were someone special to him. That has to mean something." Aline said.

"Yeah. So, Izzy is someone special to him. They are family. I am probably like family or something down that line." I told them.

"Clary, I am family. But the away he looks and talks to you. That isn't just family. You are something special. But he just doesn't know what is going on. He is confused." Izzy told me truthfully.

"If he is confused then that is why I can't tell him the truth and only be his friend." I told them the truth.

We eat our breakfast and talked about random stuff. We stopped talking about Jace. They know I wasn't really wanting to talk about him. I don't know what is going on with Jace and I. But I hope one day we can figure it out.


	23. Chapter 23

We eat our breakfast and talked about random stuff. We stopped talking about Jace. They know I wasn't really wanting to talk about him. I don't know what is going on with Jace and I. But I hope one day we can figure it out.

It has been a while since that day. Jace and I have been getting close again. We have been training during our third block. It is nice. We are becoming close friends. He doesn't tell me anything about his dates or the girl he dates during that time. But I still see them hanging all over him any other time.

"Getting slow on me." I said dodging one of Jace's punches.

"Ha-ha. Just had a long night." He told me.

I smirked at him. I saw my opening. I then took it. He landed on his sorry ass. I stood there and smiling at him. I just took him down. Only because he wasn't there hundred percent. I put my hand out to help him up. He took it.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked.

"Just hanging out with a few friends." He told me.

I really didn't want to know everything. I still get a little jealous seeing him with other girls. I wish I could tell him the truth but I know it probably never going to happen. He is someone special to me.

"Oh fun. Looks like you took a good hit last time. It's showing now." I told him truthfully.

"Yeah. It was crazy. I won't lie." He told me.

*Jace's POV*

I know Clary really didn't want to know about my night. She was just being nice. I am still figuring out what we are. But one thing I still know is that she is someone special to me. I never want to lose her. I am doing everything in my power not too.

"So, what did you last night?" I asked her.

"Draw. What else is there to do?" She asked me.

I looked at her like really. I then said,

"You could have gone out. There were some parties going on. You could have gone to one. I know Izzy did." I told her.

But I already know what she was going to say. She isn't the type of girl. You can tell. She is an artist. A big dreamer. That what makes her different from everyone else. She then looked at me and said,

"Really Jace. You already know my answer. So, what's the point even saying it."

I gave her smile. She smiled back at me. The block was almost over. So, we decided to just go walk the hallways until our next class. It was nice being with her. She sees a different side of me. Most girls look at me like this god. I am not complaining. I do like it. But with her it's different. It's like she is looking at me for me.


	24. Chapter 24

I gave her smile. She smiled back at me. The block was almost over. So, we decided to just go walk the hallways until our next class. It was nice being with her. She sees a different side of me. Most girls look at me like this god. I am not complaining. I do like it. But with her it's different. It's like she is looking at me for me.

It has been a while since that day. Today was special day to some people. But to others it a day we don't look forward too. Parent visiting day. They even are allowing a few downworlders here. I know why. I was wondering if Maryse and Robert will be showing up. Usually they don't.

I headed to one of the small café shops. When I got up to the front I order my coffee and another one. The girl that was taking my order was flirting with me. She then slipped me her number. I gave her a smile and left.

"Oh, you shouldn't have. "Simon said to me jokingly. He pretends to take one of the cups.

"Really Lewis. We may be getting along but we are not that close." I told him.

"Even if it gives you good points with Clary." He said. I just shook my head and walked away.

*Clary's POV*

I was just finishing getting ready for school. Today is parent visiting day. More like family visiting day. They are even allowing some downworlders to join. Meaning Luke can come. I hope Magnus and Dot comes with them. I do miss them.

"Good morning." Heard from my door. I turned to see Jace standing there with coffee in his hands.

"Good morning. Warning I am not responsible for my mouth or acts without having my morning coffee." I told him.

"Then luckily I have this for you." He told me handing me one of the coffees.

I looked at him and took it. I took a sip from it. It was the way I like my coffee. I smiled at him and said,

"Thanks. But You didn't have to."

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. "He told me with a smile.

"So, you ready to see your family?" I asked him.

"Truthfully Maryse and Robert don't show up to these things. They just too busy. It is fine. "He told me.

"Oh. But don't they want to see you guys? "'I asked him.

"Yeah. But they are busy running the New York Institution." He told me.

I didn't push the matter from there. We then walked to where we are meeting UT with our families. Jane joined me because he wants to my mom. Izzy is going to me there. She wonts to meet her too. I really can't wait to see her again.


	25. Chapter 25

I didn't push the matter from there. We then walked to where we are meeting UT with our families. Jane joined me because he wants to my mom. Izzy is going to me there. She wonts to meet her too. I really can't wait to see her again.

I walked up to Izzy. She was standing with Simon. Simon looked at me and then to my cup. I looked at him then to Jace. Then we son people coming. I was looking for my mom and Luke. But I didn't see them. Then a portal opened come out my mother, Luke, Dot, Mia, and of course Magnus.

I ran over to them and gave them a hug. I looked over to Magnus and said,

"Always have to make an entry."

"Always. I won't be Magnus Bane." He told me.

I then took them over to Izzy, Simon, and Jace. Is introduced Izzy and Jace. Even though I bet they know who Luke, Dot, and Magnus was. But they let me introduce the any ways. They were all talking.

"Mom?" Izzy said looking at a woman that looks like n high power business women.

"Hello Issabella. Jace." The woman said and by their faces. This must be her mother. That guy behind her was her father.

"Izzy." A little boy yelled running up to her.

"Max. I missed you so much." She said hugging him.

"Clary, I want you to meet my little brother Max. Cute but little clingy." She said to me.

"Nice to meet you Max." I said.

"Hey Max." Jace said. He then turned to Jace and went right to questioning him about everything and telling him. I couldn't help but smile about it. He was really good with him.

It was later that day. I was showing my mom my room I share with Izzy. I was telling her about my schooling and everything. My mom just kept looking at me like she has something to tell me. I then asked,

"What?"

"Nothing." She told me.

"Mom, I know that look on your face. What is it?" I asked her.

"I just proud of you. You really grow up to amazing person. Also looking like amazing shadowhunter." She told me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Also, I was wondering about that Jace guy." She told me.

"What about him?" I asked her.

"He seems like a nice guy. Are you two?" She was saying.

"Mom before you finish that thought. No. We are just friends. That's it." I told her.

We then went to have lunch with everyone. We were going to eat on the grounds. I got my food and went over to everyone. I sat down by Austin. This was really nice. But then I son Izzy. She came over to us all mad.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"No. This is so ridiculous. No offence." She told me looking over to my family.

The families are going to be here for a few days. So, this is going to be interesting. I am happy to have my mom around. Also, maybe Magnus can help me with a current thing. I am going to need on girls' day with him and my girlfriends.


	26. Chapter 26

The families are going to be here for a few days. So, this is going to be interesting. I am happy to have my mom around. Also, maybe Magnus can help me with a current thing. I am going to need on girls' day with him and my girlfriends.

Today Izzy, Aline, Helen, Dot, and Magnus are going to hang out in town. We were hanging out at the cafe we love to hang out at.

"So, biscuit anyone that catches your beautiful artistic eyes?" Magnus asked me.

I didn't say anything. I looked away from him. He looked at me and smiled. Then he looked over to my friends. I know he was going to try and get information from them.

"Clary, I watched you grow up. I lived with you and your mom since you were a baby. So, I know that look. Who is he?" Dot asked me.

Just like he knows when someone is talking or thinking about him Jace just walked in. He was with Izzy's little brother, Max. He was good with him. Max seems like he looks up to him. I then looked away but not before seeing me and gave me a smile. I gave him a smile back. I went back to the group.

"Does that answer your question?" Izzy says to him.

"Who is he?" He asked the girls.

They all looked at each other. I was watching them. But I already know who would be the one to open their mouths. Then Izzy said,

"Sorry Clary. But that's Jace. He is my brother. He is a big player. Full of himself. But has a kind heart when he wants too. One of the best shadowhunter fighters."

"A player huh? Maybe Clary here can be the one to tame him." Dot commented. They all started to laugh.

"Then why are you not fighting those hoes to get your man?" Magnus asked me.

"Because he only looks at me like a friend nothing else. That's all we are. So, it's alright. I know I never had a chance any ways." I told them.

"My brother is being a butt head. He does have feelings for her but doesn't know what they are. But she is someone he doesn't want to lose because she is special to him." Izzy to them.

"Then he likes you. Trust me. He keeps looking over here." Dot said.

Everyone looked over to him. He then quickly looked away. We all burst out in laughter. He got caught.

*Jace's POV*

I quickly looked away because I just got caught looking over at Clary. Max started to laugh at me. He knows I am a lady's man. We then walked out of the cafe shop with our drinks.

"Jace, I have a question for you?" He asked me.

"What's up little man?" I asked him.

"You keep looking at that Clary girl. Do you like her? Because I thought you were ladies' man. You are not really act like it around her." He said.

"Max, you are one smart kid. Has anyone told you that? With Clary, it's something else. She is different. My cool doesn't care act doesn't really work on her. So, I must figure her out. But with my feelings with her. Yes, I do like her." I told him.

Yeah, I know I said I didn't know my feelings about her. But after hanging out with her so much and our training sessions. I got to know her better and my feelings for her just grow. So, yeah, I have feelings for Clary. It's just I don't know how to go by this. I never felt this way for a girl.


	27. Chapter 27

Yeah, I know I said I didn't know my feelings about her. But after hanging out with her so much and our training sessions. I got to know her better and my feelings for her just grow. So, yeah, I have feelings for Clary. It's just I don't know how to go by this. I never felt this way for a girl.

"Then why are you being such a pansy?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh at what he just said. I am talking to a little kid about my love life. This is too good. This is what my life came too. I then said,

"I don't know. But you are right I am being a pansy."

Parent visiting day is almost over. Which I am happy about. I will miss seeing Max but having Robert and Maryse around some much is kind of overwilling. A lot of pressure on us. I just don't want to let them down.

"Earth to Jace." I heard. I looked up to see Clary.

"About time you got here." I commented jokely.

"Sorry I am late. I was just hanging out with my mother and Luke. So, you ready to train?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Been ready." I told her. We then started to train. This was nice just the two of us.

"So, what were you thinking about when I got here?" Clary asked me. She then dodges one of my throws. She is getting better.

"About how I am ready for this parent visit to be over." I told her truthfully.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Just am. Trust me. I know I am not alone on that." I told her with a smirk.

"Well, I am happy to see my mom and Luke here. Also, it's nice to have Magnus and Dot around." She told me.

"I bet." I told her.

We fought for a bit longer. Then we took a break. I could tell she has something on her mind. I then asked,

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"What?" She asked. I know I just pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What's on your mind?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just something silly." She told me.

"It's not nothing if you are thinking some much about it." I told her.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it?" She asked me.

"Come on. I thought we were friends. You could tell me anything." I told her.

"Well, I got asked out on a date. I don't know if I want to do it or not." She told.

"Who asked you out?" I asked.

I got this feeling in my stomach that I didn't like. I was jealous I think. I wanted to be the guy to take her out. But that was my fault for not asking her out. I should have known better. Of course, other guys were going to ask her out. Why won't they. She is gorgeous.

"Well, it was…"


	28. Chapter 28

"Well, it was Sebastian."

I didn't know what to say. But I know I have to say something. I can't just stand here and not saying anything. I then said,

"You should do it. He seems like an alright guy."

"Okay. Thanks for the help." She told me.

After we got done with everything we went our own away. She went to talk to Sebastian. I just went to talk to someone. I then saw my dear sister Izzy. She was with Max. She always loves Max. Everyone knows Max is her favorite brother.

"Jace." Max yelled coming up to me. Izzy just shook her head and headed to us.

"You okay Jace? Looks like you want to talk to someone." Izzy asked me.

"Actually, yeah I do want to talk to someone. Can you keep it from Clary?" I asked her.

"Sure, for you." She told me.

We then went walking and Max was between us. We just walked down the hallway. I then asked,

"Did you know Clary got asked out by Sebastian?"

"Yes. I was there when he did it. Why do you ask?" She asked me.

"Just wondering." I told her.

I just don't know if I want to talk to her about this all. She is friends with Clary. They are close. I know Izzy might tell her. So, I don't know.

"Jace do you like her?" Izzy asked me.

I looked up at her. I then said,

"Yes. I think I might. I do know I have feelings for her."

"You are jealous of her going on a date with another guy." She commented.

"Yes. I think I am." I told her.

"Then why not tell her. She can always change her mind. She likes you back. Even if Izzy won't tell you. You are Jace. You can't fear this. You kill demons." Max said out of the blue.

I looked down to Max. Am I really going to take advise from my younger brother? He doesn't even know what love, and everything is yet. Here he is giving me advise. But you know what. I am going to take his advice and do it.

"Max, you may be young, but you are smart. Talk to you two later." I said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Izzy asked me.

I turned around and looked at her and said,

"Go find Clary and tell her."


	29. Chapter 29

"Go find Clary and tell her."

*Clary's POV*

I was walking down the hallway to find Sebastian. I wanted to give him his answer to his face. It didn't feel right just texting him. I then sow. Him. I went up to him smiling.

"Hey Clary." Sebastian said.

"Hey Sebastian." I said.

"How are you today?" He asked me.

"I am good. I have your answer. I would love to go out with you." I told him.

"Great. How's this weekend?" He asked me.

"It sounds great. I will talk to you later. I am going to be late for class." I told him.

"Deal. I will text you the detail." He told me.

I walked to my next class. I had none of my friends in my next class. It is not that fun. But it is also a good time to think everything without people interrupting me.

When the bell rang for the end of this block. I was so hungry. I grabbed my things and went to my room to meet up with Izzy. We were going to have lunch together. But instead I see Jace standing there at my door.

"Hey Jace." I said entering my room.

"Hey. Can we talk?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Is everything okay?" I asked him. He seems like something is bothering him. He took a seat on the edge of my bed. I sat down next to him.

"Clary, I want to be truthful with you. I know I said go for it with Sebastian and everything. But truthfully, I don't want you to go." He told me.

"Why? Jace, you told me go for it. So, I did. I already told him I would go out with him." I told him. Why won't Jace want me to go out with Sebastian? Does he know something I don't?

"Oh…" He said. He looked hurt about it. "I know I told you go for it. But truthfully, I didn't want you to do it because I like you Clary. I wanted to take you out."

I looked at him surprised. I thought he didn't see me this way. But I already told Sebastian I would go out with him. I won't break my word. So, I don't know what to do. Then Izzy came into the room in a rush.

"I am so sorry for being late… Jace?" Izzy said looking from me to Jace.

"It's fine Izzy." I told her.

"Don't worry Izzy. I was just leaving." Jace said getting up.

"Jace, wait." I said. He stopped and looked at me. I went over to him. "I already said yes to Sebastian. But after the I go out with him this weekend. We can talk afterwards."

He gave me his classic smile and say,

"Sure."

He then walked out of the room. I am stuck between two roads. I don't know what I am going to do. But I won't back against my word. Sebastian doesn't deserve it. Then Izzy and I headed to a stand to get lunch.


	30. Chapter 30

He then walked out of the room. I am stuck between two roads. I don't know what I am going to do. But I won't back against my word. Sebastian doesn't deserve it. Then Izzy and I headed to a stand to get lunch.

"You okay girly?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah. Just my head was somewhere else." I told her.

"It's fine. Was Jace there to talk to you about how he likes you?" She asked me.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked her.

"He wanted to talk to someone about stuff and I was the only one around. So, was Max. Max was the one who gave him the go tell you." She told me.

"Well, looks like your little brother is wise. It's just I don't know if I am going to hundred percent for the date with Sebastian." I told her.

"Then tell Sebastian. Text him right now and tell him." She told me.

She was right. It won't be far for Sebastian. I must let him know. Then go from there. I got my phone out and texted Sebastian.

 _Hey, I got something to tell you._

 _Sure, what's up? I was going to text you anyways. How about we have dinner and walk the walk for our date on Saturday?_

 _That is what I want to talk to you about._

 _What you can't do it? If not, we can do a rain check._

 _No. It's just I might not be there hundred percent. Jace just told me he likes me. But I already told you I would go out with you. But I still want to go out with you. I just don't want to be rude and not be there with hundred percent._

 _You are fine. If you want to be with him. I am cool with it. All I want is your happiness._

I showed Izzy the text he just sent me. He is such a great guy. I just don't want to hurt him. I need to think everything over. I then decided I can't break my word.

 _You are very sweet. What if we hang out instead on Saturday? I need to think everything over._

 _Yeah. I would love that. We can hang out instead. At less I can still be with you._

 _Okay. Thanks. Talk to you later._

 _See you later._

I put my phone away and finished my lunch. I am happy Sebastian understand. He is so sweet. I am happy we are still hanging out even if it's not a date. I then said good bye to Izzy and headed to my next class. One of my favorite classes. I also will get to see Jace and talk to him. Hopefully.


	31. Chapter 31

I put my phone away and finished my lunch. I am happy Sebastian understand. He is so sweet. I am happy we are still hanging out even if it's not a date. I then said good bye to Izzy and headed to my next class. One of my favorite classes. I also will get to see Jace and talk to him. Hopefully.

It is the weekend. I was going to hang out with Sebastian. We were going to walk the town. I did talk to Jace. I am going to give him a chance. I was going to let Sebastian know. I didn't want to lead him on. It's just I always had feelings for Jace. I see Sebastian as a friend.

 _*Flash Back*_

 _I walked into Grey Book/ Runes class. I see Jace sitting in the seat he always sits in. I went to my regular seat. I put my bag down and look over to Jace._

 _"After class can we talk?" I asked him._

 _"Yeah." He told me with a smile. I know the teacher was going to be in class soon. I won't have enough time to talk to him._

 _It was after class. I got my things together. Jace was standing there waiting for me. I was happy he was waiting for me. But he always waited for me. It wasn't nothing new. We then walked out of the room._

 _"So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked me._

 _"I told Sebastian about you telling me your feelings. So, we are not going out. But I am still going to hang out with him on Saturday." I told him._

 _"Okay. So, does that mean I can ask you out?" He asked me._

 _"I will give you a chance. It feels right to me. I am not saying it didn't feel right with him. It's just he was always a friend. But there were always feelings there for you." I told him._

 _"Well, let me do this right then. Clary Fray, will go out with me?" Jace asked me._

 _"I would be honored." I told him. He gave me a smile. He then walked me to my next class._

 _*End of Flash Back*_

I meet up with Sebastian in the front of the school. I was going to have breakfast with him. But we are going to do this as friends. We then headed to everyone's favorite cafes. When we got there, we order our food.

"So, you have been quiet. What's on your mind?" Sebastian asked me.

I grabbed my food and we headed to a table for two. I then said,

"Well, I was trying to figure out how to tell you something. I don't want to sound rude or something." I told him.

"There is no way you can be rude or anything. Just tell me." He told me.

"I am going to give Jace a chance. We are going on a date tomorrow. I am sorry for not giving you a chance. But I always had feelings for him. It just feels right. I hope we can still be friends." I told him.

I wait for him to say something. I know I probably hurt him. But I don't want to lose him as a friend. He then said,

"It's cool. I only want what's best for you. We are still friends." He told me.

I smiled about that. When we got done eating. We walked around the town for a bit. I did promise Izzy we would go shopping for my date. Because parents are still here. My mom, Dot, and Magnus are going to be joining us. We are going that in the afternoon. I am already having a great weekend.


	32. Chapter 32

I smiled about that. When we got done eating. We walked around the town for a bit. I did promise Izzy we would go shopping for my date. Because parents are still here. My mom, Dot, and Magnus are going to be joining us. We are going that in the afternoon. I am already having a great weekend.

It was later that day. I was waiting for Izzy, my mom, Magnus, and Dot to show up. I was just looking at a stand where we all to meet up at. The stand had some interesting jewelry. I was looking at this one necklace. It had stars fallen. It was beautiful.

"There you are. Are you ready?" Izzy asked me when they came up to me.

"I don't know. But I know I can't back out now." I told her.

"Now that the spirit." Magnus commented.

We then all headed out to all different stores and shops. After we got done shopping for a bit. We decided to take a break. So, we went to close place to get something to eat and everything. We ordered our things. I just ordered some blueberry peppermint herbal tea. Because it was such a beautiful day out we decided to drink outside.

"So, do you know what he is doing?" Dot asked me.

"Truthfully, no. Izzy do you know anything about my date?" I asked her.

"Sorry girly. He gave me small amount of details when I asked him. It could be anything. But I think you are going to love it." She told me.

"It's all right. I just thought he accidently slipped something." I told her.

"Oh honey. He won't even spill anything to me. I am Magnus Bane." Magnus said.

"I am not surprise. Why would he tell you?" Dot commented.

We laughed at this. We were having a good time together. We went shopping for a bit longer. I got a nice outfit for tomorrow. I am get excited and nervous. I can't wait for tomorrow.

*Jace's POV*

I was working out. I was getting excited for tomorrow. I was jamming out to my music. I didn't hear or noticed the door of the work out room open. But instead I was pulled out of my music by someone pulling my ear bud out of my ear.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked to see Clary's guy friends standing there.

"Is it true?" Austin asked me.

"What true?" I asked him confused.

"That you are going out with Clary tomorrow night?" He asked me.

I was confused. How did they find out about this? Only a few knows about it. The last thing I know was that know nothing of the event. She was going to tell them after it all happened. Clary didn't want them to try to stop it.

"Yes." I answered them with happiness.

They all looked at me wronged and over protective. Then Austin said,

"No, you are not. You are going to cancel on her. Tell her you can't do it. Because we will not let her become another notch in your belt. Even if she gets hurt. She will heal over time."


	33. Chapter 33

"No, you are not. You are going to cancel on her. Tell her you can't do it. Because we will not let her become another notch in your belt. Even if she gets hurt. She will heal over time."

"You are willing to hurt her like that because you don't like me. Here is the truth you can't get throw your stupid heads. I do have true feelings for her. Not like any I have before. If she finds out about this she is going to hate you guys." I told them.

"She will get over it. We are doing her good." Austin said.

I just shock my head. I then headed to the door. I just wanted to get away from these fools. Also, to find Clary. She has the right to know. But before I left these ridiculous fools. I had one last thing to say.

"Just to make everything clear between us all. I will not be calling this date off. You guys might want to get use to me being around. I'm going nowhere soon." I told them. I then left the room. They just stood there dumb founded.

*Clary's POV *

We were all heading back to the school. This was a great time. I wish it could last longer. But when we all go back to New York it will be more fun. When we got close to the school we could see Jace standing there waiting.

"Look who is waiting." Dot commented.

I couldn't help but smile. These made me smile. But I feel something is wrong. I thought we all were going to meet up for dinner. Luke and my mom wanted to get him better. I told them they didn't have to. I was just one date.

"What is wrong?" I asked him.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Jace asked me.

"It's all in your eyes." I told him.

He gave me a small smile. Izzy reach and took my bags. I looked over to her. She gave me a smile and nodded to go. I gave her a smile in thanks. I went with Jace.

"I thought you hated shopping." He commented to me.

"I don't truthfully like it. But at points I deal." I told him.

We walked the grounds for a bit. He was trying to avoid the topic he truthfully wants to talk about. I looked at him asked,

"What is wrong?"

*Jace's POV *

It's amazing how she can tell something is wrong. I just don't know how to tell her about her friends. I don't want to hurt her. But she has the right to know. I just didn't know how to tell her. I then said,


	34. Chapter 34

It's amazing how she can tell something is wrong. I just don't know how to tell her about her friends. I don't want to hurt her. But she has the right to know. I just didn't know how to tell her. I then said,

"I had a talk with your guy friends. And yeah it didn't go so well."

"What happened? What did they want to talk about?" She asked me.

"Well… I was working on it when they came in to talk to me. They found out about us going out tomorrow. You were right about how they were going to react. They were not happy about it." I told her.

"Of course, they weren't. Let me guess they were acting over protective." She said.

I didn't say anything right away. I really didn't want to be the one to tell her how her guy friends are like. But she has the right to know. I then said,

"I don't want to hurt you, your feelings, or your friendship with them."

"If anyone is going to ruin our friendship is them not you. What happened?" She told me.

I then took a breath and said,

"They told me or tried to tell me to call off our date because they thought you were just going to be notch to my belt. But I promise you that is not true. "

"I know." She told me.

"Now what?" I asked her.

"Well, now I am going to have serious talk with my guy friends. I will see you at dinner." She told me.

"Okay. Don't be too hard on them." I told her.

"You are so sweet. Or at less you try. "She told me.

*Clary's POV*

I then walked off to find my guy friends. To make this easier for me I pulled my phone and did a group text.

 _Meet me in Simon's & Lewis' room now. We need to have a talk. _

I then headed to Simon's room. They need to stop this. They must see it from my point of view. See that I am happy that is all that matters. I just don't know right now. Looks like Simon is the only one that is trying.


	35. Chapter 35

I then headed to Simon's room. They need to stop this. They must see it from my point of view. See that I am happy that is all that matters. I just don't know right now. Looks like Simon is the only one that is trying.

I got to Simon's room. I hope everyone is there. I really am not in the mood to hunting for them. I opened the door to see all my guy friends there.

"I want to say I did nothing I have witness to hold my story." Simon said when I came into the room.

"I know you didn't do anything. But I don't think I will be fair if you are not here. Also, I want to hear your option." I told him.

"What is then all about?" TJ asked me.

"This is all about how you guys taking my love life in your guys hands." I told them.

"So, he told you?" Austin asked me.

"What is going? I am so confused." Simon asked.

"Simon, you know that I have a date tomorrow with Jace. Well our friends thought to take it their own hands and tell Jace to call off our date." I told him but was looking at our friends.

"Are you guys stupid? This is like our old school." Simon said.

"What do you guys have to say?" I asked them.

"Clary, we were only thinking about you. He is a player. We know him. He only wants to add you to his belt." Austin told me. Looks like he is going to speak for them.

"If you were thinking about me. You did in a funny way. Because friends are not posting to get the date called off. They support it even if you don't like the person." I told them.

"Clary, you don't know him like we do." Austin said.

"You don't know him how I do. You guys are judging him from the past. He is not holding the past against you guys. I am going to make it he is going to be in my life. I am going on a date with him and sees what happens. You guys can either try or not. Yours choose. But he is going nowhere." I told them. I then left before they said anything.

It was getting close to dinner. So, I want to my room. I kind of want to hide away. Also, to think everything through. Did I make the right choose? I don't know what the guys are going to do. I don't know if I am ready to lose their friendship. But I don't won't to lose Jace, Izzy, or Alec.


	36. Chapter 36

It was getting close to dinner. So, I want to my room. I kind of want to hide away. Also, to think everything through. Did I make the right choose? I don't know what the guys are going to do. I don't know if I am ready to lose their friendship. But I don't won't to lose Jace, Izzy, or Alec.

*Simon's POV*

I was at dinner. I was looking around for Clary. I know she probably won't be here. But at the same time, I was hoping she was here. I then saw Izzy. I went to join her and her brothers. I really don't want to sit with the guys. Mostly with that he did.

"Where is Clary?" Izzy asked me.

"I don't know. We had a talk with the guys. She then left after making it clear to them about you her." I said looking over to Jace.

"I take it, it didn't go well." Jace said. Right when he said that. They came in. They looked over us. We just looked away. I know they weren't happy.

*Izzy's POV*

Are you kidding me? They are not their friends to her. They rather her not be happy then happy. Even if her happiness is in my ass of brother. But Clary is probably going to be the best for him. I can't see her like this. I then got up and left. But I didn't leave unemptied handed.

"Hey stranger." I said entering our room. I know she would probably be there.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked me.

"Thought you would be hungry. So, I brought goodies." I told her saw her the food.

"Thanks. I was a little bit hungry." She told me.

I went and sat at the other side of her bed. She was drawing. She is really good. I can tell she puts all her feelings in her work. She really has a talent there. A real artist there. I then said,

"Don't worry we don't have to talk about it. Let's talk about something else."

"Deal. Thanks Izzy." She said.

"No problem. I am always here for you." I told her.

*Clary's POV*

I am happy to have a friend like Izzy. She is always being there for me. Even if I don't want to talk about stuff I don't want to talk about. She is a true friend. We then sat there and eat. Having a good time. We were talking about my art work.


	37. Chapter 37

I am happy to have a friend like Izzy. She is always being there for me. Even if I don't want to talk about stuff I don't want to talk about. She is a true friend. We then sat there and eat. Having a good time. We were talking about my art work.

It's the weekend. Today is my date with Jace. You would think he would want to just have a nice dinner or something. But he has the whole day planned out. This is going to be fun. I am nervous and excited. Tomorrow is the last day parents going to be here. So, Izzy, Dot, Magnus, and my mom was helping me get ready for it.

"You look amazing girl. He is going to drop dead after seeing you." Izzy told me.

"Thanks Izzy." I said.

"You excited?" Dot asked me.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what has for today. So, none of you know nothing about today?" I asked them.

"So, honey no. He has been keeping it a secret this whole time." My mom told me.

"I know my brother. When his mind is set to something. He goes one hundred percent and beone." Izzy told me.

*Jace's POV*

I went to get Clary from her room. I have this whole day planned out perfectly. Or hope it's a perfect date. I just want to make her feel special. Because she is special. I got to her room. I could hear people talking. I knocked on the door and the room went quiet.

The door opened revealing Clary. She look so beautiful. My breath was token away by how beautiful she looked. But that's the thing she always looked that beautiful being herself. I was just staring at her.

"Wow. You look so beautiful." I said to her.

"Thanks. You look handsome." She said to me.

"You ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes." She said. She said good bye to Izzy, Magnus, Dot, and her mother. We were off.

We then started to walk down the path towards town. She looked at me curiously. I then took her off to a different path. She was looking around confused and looked at me. I just smiled at her. I then lead her down this path that I know she would love.

*Clary's POV*

We were going down a path I have never seen before. But it was


	38. Chapter 38

We were going down a path I have never seen before. But it was beautiful. I was itching to sketch this place. We made one last turn and I saw was a beautiful area with trees and a small pond. Right under the biggest and beautiful tree was a blanket and basket.

"Jace, this is gorgeous." I told him. It was breathe taking. Nothing I would have thought of.

He leads me to the blanket and we sat there. I was taking everything in. So, I won't loss it for later. I am wanting to draw this place. It's like we are in a fairytale. He started to pull stuff out of the basket. There was all these different dishes and food.

"I thought this would be something special for a special girl." He told me.

I looked a t him and blushed. I then said,

"This is special. No one has ever done this for me."

"Shocking. But not really. No offence." He told me.

"None taking. I am happy you didn't listen to them." I told him.

"I am too." He told me.

He started to tell me about the dishes and we tasted them all. After we got done eating we laid there on the blanket together. Just talking. Getting to know each other. Just the two of us. It was nice.

"I have one more surprise." He told me.

"What really? I thought that was it. What else do you have?" I asked him.

He reached into the basket and pulled out a sketchbook and pencils. I looked at him and my smile grow bigger. He knows me to well. He handed it to me. I looked at it and noticed it was one of my books. How did he do that?

"How did you sneak this into the basket without my knowledge?" I asked him.

"I have ways. I know probably want to sketch this place. Why not now then later." He told me.

I smiled at him and went to work. This must be the best date I ever went on. He was defiantly someone I can see being with. Even with his big cocky head. It was getting late. So, Jace walked me back to school and my room.

"I really had a great time Jace." I told him when we got back to my room.

"Me too. So, there will be more times?" He asked me.

I looked at him and smiled. Of course, there is going to be more dates. But I am not going to give him that right away. I then said,

"Good night Jace."

I slipped into my room shutting the door on a smiling Jace. I got myself ready for what was going to be coming next. I took a deep breath and turned to face three people who ever waiting for detail. Izzy, Magnus, and Dot were standing there looking at me.


	39. Chapter 39

I slipped into my room shutting the door on a smiling Jace. I got myself ready for what was going to be coming next. I took a deep breath and turned to face three people who ever waiting for detail. Izzy, Magnus, and Dot were standing there looking at me.

So, life cannot get any better. Since that day a lot had happen. Parents and families left so we are getting back to normal. Jace and I are a couple. We had a couple dates after that day. He is so sweet and amazing. Still cocky and everything. But what can a girl. Even some of my guy friends are coming around. Okay just one. TJ is trying to get to know him.

"Morning beautiful." Jace said to me when I came into the cafe for breakfast. We all headed to the cafe for breakfast.

"Morning you." I said to him.

We all order our coffees and food. This is nice. All of us hanging out together. I know Simon and I must pick a team to join soon. It should be in where you live. There are two main teams there. Alec, Jace, and Izzy or my guy friends. But I think I figured it out. I just must talk to Simon later about it. We went to the couches to relax on with our food and coffees.

"I wish we didn't have to go to school. It's so boring. We need something fun or exciting happen." Izzy said.

"Like what Iz?" I asked her.

Truly I am happy with what is happening. Everything seems normal and fine. But I know that won't last with my father and brother out there somewhere. They will peak their heads out sooner or later. But I am just going to life in the moment. I will deal with them when they appear.

"I don't know. You know what Idris is known for their balls and everything. When are they having one. Isn't they post to be having one soon?" Izzy said.

"I don't know. But I think a ball would be nice. Something different happen. I would love to see you in a ball dress." Jace said.

Simon couldn't help but laugh about the last part Jace said. Simon then said,

"Clary a ball dress. We couldn't even get her to go to homecoming or anything when we use to go to mundane school."

"Is that true Clary?" Izzy asked me.

"What? I never really cared for them. They were all the same there. So, I never went." I told them.

"Now I must get you into a ball dress. That is my mission. Challenge accepted." Izzy said.

When we all got done we headed back to the school. Izzy and I went back to our room to get out things for classes. When we walked to our room. We realized the door was opened. I looked over to Izzy and she looked at me. I know we shut the door before we left. Even locked it.

Izzy had her whip in her hand ready to attack whoever was in our room. I slide out a seraph blade out from boot. We headed into our room. We opened the door slowly. When the door was all the way opened there was no one there. Izzy checked the bathroom and I checked the clothes. No one.

"We shut and locked that door before we left right?" Izzy asked me.

"Yes. I am positive. I was the one who did it." I told her. I just stood there looking around the room to see if anything was missing.

Everything looked like it was all there. So, Izzy and I just pushed it a side to worry about later. We must head to classes before we are late. We walked out the door. I took one more glance around before shutting and locking our door. Before we left I wanted to do something just in case. This doesn't feel right. I then drawn a ruin on our door. Izzy trusted what I was doing. We then headed to classes.


	40. Chapter 40

Everything looked like it was all there. So, Izzy and I just pushed it a side to worry about later. We must head to classes before we are late. We walked out the door. I took one more glance around before shutting and locking our door. Before we left I wanted to do something just in case. This doesn't feel right. I then drawn a ruin on our door. Izzy trusted what I was doing. We then headed to classes.

The day has long but didn't drag out. But the whole day I couldn't stop thinking about Izzy's and my room door being open and unlocked. Mostly, when I know I did lock it and shut it on my way out. Izzy and I have kept it to ourselves.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jace said sitting next to me.

"Just lost in thought. Day dreaming." I told him.

"What were you day dreaming about me? I bet it was the best day dream you ever had." He said being a little bit cocky.

"Sorry to bust your bubble cocky. But no. I was just day dreaming." I told him.

I didn't really want to tell him the truth about what I was thinking about. I didn't know how too. Also, I didn't want to worry him. It was probably nothing so why worry him. Any ways Izzy and I agreed to keep it ourselves.

*Izzy's POV*

So, right now I have a free block. I thought about going to check Clary's and mine room out. Just make sure everything was where we left it, and nothing was taken. I don't know what I will do if our room isn't safe anymore. I also, want to make sure Clary doesn't get hurt. Her father and weird ass brother is still out there. I care for Clary like a sister. I want to help protect her. She is family.

"Yo Izzy." Simon said leaning against my door frame.

"Hey Simon." I said still looking around.

"What did you lose something?" He asked me.

"No. Just looking around." I told him.

"Why? Everything looks okay to me." He told me.

That's the thing everything does look okay. I don't trust it. If someone really did break into our room, then they know me and Clary pretty go to do that. I just ignored Simon. I didn't know how to tell him what happened. Also, I can't because me and Clary agreed to keep it to ourselves.

"Earth to Izzy. Are you going to answer my question?" He asked me.

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. I then signed and said,

"You can't tell anyone. You have to swear on the angel Simon."

"I swear on the angel. I won't tell anyone. Anyways who do I have to tell. I am not the most popular guy here." Simon told me.

"Clary and mine door was unlocked and opened a bit when we came back from breakfast this morning." I told him.

"Did someone break in or something?" He asked me.

"Don't know. That's why I am looking around. Maybe you can help me. You know Clary well. Can you see if anything of her stuff has been moved or taken?" I asked him.

He went right to work. We stay like that for a bit longer. Just then I saw Simon looking at something. It was one of Clary's sketch books. He was studying it. I then asked him,

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. But something isn't right with this one. Who should go find and show her it?" He suggested to me.

"Yeah, sure. She is probably with Jace in the library or training room." I told him.

*Clary's POV*

I was just about to leave the library with Jace when Izzy and Simon came up to us. Simon then handed me one of my sketch books. I looked at him weird. I then asked,

"What's going on?"

"What sketch book is that?" Simon asked me.

Simon knows I certain sketch books and pads for different things. Different drowning and everything in them. This one is a little more important to me. I use this one as a diary with pictures. But Simon know that. That's why he didn't open it.

"This one is the don't you dare open or I will kick your ass one." I told him.

"That's what I thought. But something doesn't feel right about it." He told me.

I put my things down on the table and looked throw it. But he was right. Something wasn't right with this one. The sketches in it looks like a copy or… Rune. I pulled out my stela and reversed whatever some did. Then a didn't book showed. This isn't my diary. Where is the real one? We are in trouble if someone has the real one. That has everything in it. All my secrets and fears at. Someone has it. But who?


	41. Chapter 41

I put my things down on the table and looked throw it. But he was right. Something wasn't right with this one. The sketches in it looks like a copy or… Rune. I pulled out my stela and reversed whatever some did. Then a didn't book showed. This isn't my diary. Where is the real one? We are in trouble if someone has the real one. That has everything in it. All my secrets and fears at. Someone has it. But who?

I looked at Izzy. She had the same look on her face. We were in trouble. I then said,

"We are in trouble."

"That has to be the reason someone broke into our room. But why?" Izzy asked me.

"Wait, someone broke into your guys room?" Jace asking looking at me surprised.

"Yes. This morning when we were all at breakfast in town. Before you ask why I didn't tell you. Because we thought maybe we just forgot to shut and lock the door. Everything looked fine when we returned." I answered him.

"Izzy, go get Alec and meet us back at my room." Jace told her.

She nodded in agreement and went to find her brother. Jace just headed off to his room without another word. Simon and I followed him. When we got there Izzy and Alec was waiting for us there. Jace then turned to me and asked,

"Can you put a silencing rune on this room?"

"Yeah." I said. I went to the door and draw it there. Now no one can hear what we have to say in this room.

"What is going on?" Alec asked when he know it was all good.

"Someone broke into Izzy's and Clary's room. They took Clary's diary." Jace told him.

"So? It's just a diary. Just get a new one." Alec commented.

He looked over to me like it's not a big problem. I then said,

"You like you. I was grown up in the mundane world. We write everything in diaries. I had everything in that diary. Even where to find the cup."

After that you could tell everyone's faces except for Simons change. Alec was getting mad now. I know I shouldn't hide this from them. But I promised my mom that I would keep it safe and out of my father's and brother's hands. I became the keeper for it since I become a shadowhunter. It was my turn to keep it safe. Just like my mother did.

"The cup? You know why the cup is? You just telling us now." Alec said getting anger at me.

"Because it needs be hidden away. Even from the clave. They lost it once because of it. I will not let it happen again." I told him.

"Clary, you do know how important this is? If Valentine gets his hands on it he can cause so much damage." Jace said to me.

"I know what will happen if he gets it. That's why I still have it hidden." I told him.

"Where is it? We need to get it into safe hands. Before whoever has your diary finds it. It needs to go back to the clave." Alec said.

"Don't worry. Even if they find it. They are going to need me to get to it. I will not tell you where it is. Not even Simon who is my parabatai knows where it is. The only people know is me and my mother. I will die first before he ever gets his hands on it." I told him.

"Clary, are you kidding us? I don't trust the clave as much as you. But I am with Alec. It will be safe there. Why don't you trust us?" Jace asked.

"Jace, it doesn't have to do with trust. I trust you guys with my life. But you must trust me now. Trust me that I know what I am doing. If you can't then I see how it is." I said.

No one said a word. I know that was over with. There wasn't going to be any other words on it for now. I just left. I wasn't going to stick around to be questioned any more. If they don't trust me then I will find who broke into my room by myself.

*Izzy's POV*

We just all stood there when Clary left. Then Simon went right after her. I looked at my two brothers. They were a little bit hard on her. I trust whatever she is doing it will work out. If it doesn't then I am going to stand behind her on it. That is what a team does. Also, friends do.

"I trust her. I am going believe what she is doing. You two can do whatever you want. But I am going to follow her lead on this one." I told them.

"Izzy, she knows where the cup is, and she just brings that up. How can we trust that? Also, she is his daughter." Alec said.

Just there crossed the line. That last few words. I looked at him pissed off. I then told him,

"She may be his daughter, but she is nothing like him. She wants nothing to do with him except to take him down. If she thinks the cup is safer where she has it. Then I believe her. No one can pick family. Our parents are not perfect. They were part of his group remember. What does that say for us? Get your head out of your ass and think for once. Then come talk to me. I will be helping Clary."

I then just left my two brothers standing there shocked at what I said. I don't care. I will not let my brother get away from with that. I went to find Clary. I can think of one place she would be. I headed back to our room.


	42. Chapter 42

I then just left my two brothers standing there shocked at what I said. I don't care. I will not let my brother get away from with that. I went to find Clary. I can think of one place she would be. I headed back to our room.

*Clary's POV*

I just went back to my room to see if anything else of my things are not what they seemed they are. Simon was right behind me to help probably. Or to see if I was alright.

"So, is there anything else that doesn't look right?" Simon asked me.

I know he is just trying to find the words to ask me what he really wants to know. He just hasn't figured it out yet. I looked around for a bit and at my things. That looks like the only thing that was not right.

"Everything seems like it is all the same. Also, whoever got in here didn't find it. So, no worries Simon." I told him.

"At least they didn't find it. Meaning they haven't had time to read your journal yet." Izzy said from the doorway.

"Yeah. Are we alright?" I asked her. I know thinks between me and her brothers didn't end that good. I really hope Jace can understand and is wont ruin what just began of our relationship.

"Clary, we will always be good. I am right behind you. With my two idiotic brothers, they will come around." She told me.

"I just hope these won't is between me and Jace." I confessed to her.

"He would have to be stupid if he let this come between you two." She told me.

*Jace's POV*

"I don't get what is going through their minds right now. We need to hand it over to the Clave." Alec said ranting to me. He has been waiting since Izzy left.

"Truthfully Alec, I don't know what is going on in their minds. I don't know if I want to. But I will talk to Clary and see if I can get her on our side." I told him. He seemed to calm down at a bit after that.

"Alright. We should head to the rest of our classes." Alec suggested.

We then ended it there. We headed to the rest of her classes. The ones I had with Clary she just ignored me or dodge the topic. I know she really doesn't want to talk about it. But we need to. At the end of the school day I went looking for her. But she was nowhere to be found. I feel like she's hiding from me. Avoiding the whole situation. I then pulled my phone out and text her.

 _Hey. Where are you at?_

 _Hey. I am around. Why? What's up?_

 _We need to talk. You know about what. So, can you please tell me where you are at?_

*Clary's POV*

I know Jace wants to talk about everything that happened earlier. But I just don't want to right now. I don't want to say something I will regret. So, I want to think everything through.

 _I know we need to talk. But right now, I want to think everything through. Can you just give me some time? Please._


	43. Chapter 43

_I know we need to talk. But right now, I want to think everything through. Can you just give me some time? Please._

 _Thanks. I will talk to you later._

I then headed to hide away. I just need some time alone. I need to think. When I find a quiet place, I hide there. I need to think. When I find a quiet place, I hide there. I brought out my sketch book that I had on me.

It has been a while since that day. I haven't talked to Jace yet. But I know I need to talk to him. I want to know what he wants to know what he wants to talk about. But I know he probably want to talk about. But I know he probably want to talk about the cup. I must find him to get this over with.

Today we had no school. So, Jace could be anywhere. But I figured I could find him. I went to the fitness room. He has been hanging around there more since the last time we talked really. I was right. Here he was. I went over to him and said,

"Hey."

I don't think he saw me coming because he was surprised to see me standing there. Stopped what he was doing and gave me a hug.

"Hey." He said.

"Do you want to take a walk?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He answered. He grabbed his shirt and put it back on.

We then left the fitness room and went for a walk. We walked in silence for a bit. It was weird. This isn't what I wanted to happen.

"Okay Jace. We really need to get this topic over and done with." I said to him.

"I know." He told me.

"I know you are with Alec and think I should give the cup to the Clave. But here is the thing. I don't trust them." I told him truthfully.

"Clary, I know you don't trust them. I don't trust them either. But it's the right thing to do. It is where it belongs." Jace told me.

"I don't know Jace. They lost it once and almost ended up in his hands. I can't have afforded that to happen again." I told him.

"Clary, what can you do to protect it? The Clave can protect it better." He said.

"I think I can protect better then they can. I have for this long. Any ways I am the only one that can truly get to it." I told him. This isn't going how I want it to go. I feel like it might ruin our relationship.

"How? How is that possible?" He asked me.

"You are not the only one is special here." I told him.

He looked at me confused. Then it hit him. He knows what I was talking about. He then said,

"Okay. If you can prove to me that it is safer in your hands. Then I will believe you and trust your word." He told me.

I know I didn't want this to ruin us. Trust me it didn't. He did. What he just said just ruined what we were. He didn't trust me. Of all people I thought he would. I then said,

"No. If you can't just trust me. Then there is nothing left to talk about."

"What?" He asked me confused.

"Jace, you just said the words I never wanted to hear from you. Actually, the words I thought you never would say. I just can't anymore. I'm sorry." I said.

I then just walked away from him. I didn't have anything more to say to him. Also, I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I just want away from him.


	44. Chapter 44

I then just walked away from him. I didn't have anything more to say to him. Also, I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care. I just want away from him.

I ended up in my room. I just hide in there for the rest of the day. I didn't want to come out. I then heard the door opened but I didn't come out from out of covers.

I then felt my covers being ripped from me. I looked up to see Izzy standing there. She knows something was wrong. She then said,

"We have been looking for you all day."

"I have been here most of the day." I told her.

She then saw my face. My eyes probably were red and everything from crying. She then pulled me into a hug asking,

"What happened? I heard you went to talk to Jace. Then no one saw you after that."

"Jace doesn't trust me." I started with that. I then told her what happened between me and Jace. How we are not together anymore.

"I am going to kill him. Both of them." Izzy said.

"Why are you going to Alec?" I asked her.

"Because he probably the one who got those thoughts in Jace's head. Jace just agreed with him." Izzy told me. I didn't say anything about that. It was Jace choose on what to say. But he chose those words.

"Come on." Izzy said making me get out of bed.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"No where yet. I must make you drop dead gorgeous. Not like you not now. But bring it up a notch more." Izzy told me.

I smiled at her. I let Izzy go to work. She made me change my outfit and then she did my hair and makeup. We then went to dinner. I didn't realize I hide the day away.

"You look amazing Clary. Jace isn't going to know what hit him. He is going to regret it all." Izzy told me.

"Thanks Izzy. This really made me feel better." I told her. We then made up with Simon. He couldn't believe it was me. Izzy really did a great job.

"Clary, wow. Just wow." Simon said.

"Thanks Simon." I said.

We got our food and went to find a table. I saw Jace sitting at a table with Alec. We just walked right past them. I really didn't want to sit with them. Instead we sat with Helen and her girlfriend.

I know Jace saw me. He couldn't take his eyes from me. I just ignored it. I had my back to him. Izzy had this whole thing planned out. She wanted him to regret how he made me feel. So, did I.

"Hey Clary. You looked amazing." I heard. I turned to see Sebastian stand there.

"Thanks, Sebastian. I needed a boost today. So, I thought dress up a bit." I told him.

Izzy is making take all the credit to show Jace I was fine. I then saw his face. He didn't look happy. He then got up from his seat and came over to us. What does he want now?


	45. Chapter 45

Izzy is making take all the credit to show Jace I was fine. I then saw his face. He didn't look happy. He then got up from his seat and came over to us. What does he want now?

"What may I help you with Jace?" I asked him when he came over to us.

"Can we please talk?" He asked ne.

"Then what is this. Isn't this talking?" I asked.

"In private?" He asked me.

"No. If you want to talk. Then talk. Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them." I told him.

"I'm sorry. I do trust you. But you know that they can protect it better. I never meant to hurt you like that." He told me.

"Are you kidding me Jace? You just brought it up when you are trying to apologize. You got to be joking me." I told him.

Jace didn't know what to say when I caught what he slipped into that petty apology. I will trust me with a simple thing or something like this with me. Even if he doesn't like it. I didn't want to hear anything else from him. I got up and walked away from him. I didn't know where I was going. I just wanted sometime to myself.

It has been a while since that day. I only talked to Jace when I only had to. But I won't lie I do miss him. He came a big part of my life and I lost it. I don't know if Jace and I could be alright after it all. He hasn't even tried to talk to me or anything. I don't know if he even wants to be with me anymore.

"Hiding away again?" I heard behind me. I looked over to see Simon.

"No. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to have some quite time to sketch." I told him.

"Whatever you say Fray." He told me.

"What do you need Simon?" I asked him.

"I came to see if you are alright. I know you still unhappy." He told me.

He would know. Just not because od him being my parabatai. But he was my best friends. He could read me like an old book he read multiple times.

"I miss him. I hate he doesn't trust me. He seems like he doesn't even want to be with me." I told him truthfully.

*Simon's POV*

I really hate seeing Clary hurt like this. I know she really likes Jace. When he showed her that he really can't trust her then that just hurt her. I then left her alone after talking with her. I really don't know what to do. But I want to do something. Clary deserves happiness. Even if it with someone I really can't stand at moments. Jace makes her happy. I now know what I must do. I need to talk to Jace.


	46. Chapter 46

(A/N: Here is the right chapter. I had to retype it all. Some how I lost the first copy of it. So, here is the new one. Hope you all like it. Thanks for letting me know guys that I had the wrong chapter up. That was a big help.)

I really hate seeing Clary hurt like this. I know she really likes Jace. When he showed her that he really can't trust her then that just hurt her. I then left her alone after talking with her. I really don't know what to do. But I want to do something. Clary deserves happiness. Even if it with someone I really can't stand at moments. Jace makes her happy. I now know what I must do. I need to talk to Jace.

I knocked on the door. I stood there waiting for someone to answer. I was hoping Jace was going to be here. I don't know where else where he would be. Then Alec opened the door. I glanced into the room. I didn't see Jace there. Maybe he is in the bathroom.

"Is Jace here?" I asked Alec.

"No. Before you even ask. I don't know where he is or when he will be back." Alec to me.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

I was just about to leave until I heard Alec asks,

"You are here to talk to Jace about Clary, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked confused.

He stood there looking at me. He looks like he was debating with himself about something. He then said,

"Get in here."

I then went into the room. I just stood there in the middle of the room. I didn't know where to sit. Alec then shut the door and turned looking at me.

"So…" I said. I didn't know what to say.

"I was wondering something. You trust Clary?" He asked me.

"Of course, I do. She is my parabatai. I trust her with my life." I told him.

"So, you trust her with her way of hiding the cup and not giving it to the clave?" He asked me.

"Alec, there is one thing about that. I don't know everything. But Clary has her reason to keep it. But I do know she will die before she ever let Valentine gets his hands on it." I told him truthfully.

He just sat on his bed. I went and sat at one of the desk chairs. I don't know if he believes me yet. He is debating with himself. I know get why he is asking me this. He wants to trust Clary, but he doesn't like the idea the Mortal Cup is out in the open where anyone could take.

"Think it like this. Forgot everything you know about Clary's true last name. You know an amazing person. An artist that has a big heart. Who is a shadowhunter. You are friends with. Do you trust Clary?" I said to him.

He looked up at me and said,

"Yes."

"Then there you go. You can hate the idea. But don't hate the person. Clary is doing what she thinks is right. She needs her friends, her team to stand behind her." I told him.

"Your right Simon. Come on let's go find that idiot and fix all of this." He told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. Most of this is my fault because I talked him into it. So, I need to help fix this. It's what's best for him and this team." Alec told me.

"It's what's best for both." I told him. We then left the room. Alec wants to help me fix this for our parabatai.

*Clary's POV*

I know Simon wants to help fix this between me and Jace. I do miss him. But I don't know if I can be with someone that can't trust me. I know he doesn't like the idea of it all. But he can hate the idea and still trust me. But I saw the not trust in his eyes. I just can't even if it hurts me.


	47. Chapter 47

I know Simon wants to help fix this between me and Jace. I do miss him. But I don't know if I can be with someone that can't trust me. I know he doesn't like the idea of it all. But he can hate the idea and still trust me. But I saw the not trust in his eyes. I just can't even if it hurts me.

"Hey Clary." I heard beside me. I looked over to see Sebastian standing there.

I was hanging outside to clear my mind. Also, I wanted to get some sketching in. So, I decided to outside under these trees on the grounds.

"Hey Sebastian. What's going on?" I asked him.

"Just enjoying the nice weather, we are having. What's going on with you?" He asked me.

"Same here. Thought sketch a little bit outside." I told him.

"Can I join you?" He asked me.

"Be my guest." I said.

He then sat down next to me. I went back to what I was working on. Sebastian just sat there watching me.

"What?" I asked.

He has been watching me for a while now. Something is up. I just have a feeling. I just don't know what.

"What?" He asked back at me.

"You have been watching me since you sat down. Is there something on me or my face?" I asked him.

"No. You are fine." He answered me.

"Then what is it Sebastian? It seems like you want to ask me something." I said to him.

"Well, I didn't know if it would be a touchy subject. But I heard you and Jace are over. I was wondering, how are you? What happened?" He said.

But I know that wasn't the only thing he was wondering. I'm happy he didn't ask me that question. I really don't know what I would say to it.

"I am alright. There was no trust there. I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me." I told him.

"I understand. Trust is everything in any relationship." He told me.

"Yeah. It is. I just wish he could trust me and just believe everything was going to be alright." I told him.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked me.

But before I could answer him we were interrupted by Helen coming over to us. She looked worried. She said,

"Hey Clary. Have you seen Alec? I need to talk to him."

"No. I haven't seen him all day. Have you checked his room? Hey Helen, are you okay?" I asked her.

"No. I just need to give an important message to Alec. He needs it now." She told me.

"Here I will help you find him. See you around Sebastian." I said going off with Helen.

When we found Alec. He was with Simon and Jace. It looks like they were having important convention. But stopped right when Helen and I came over.

"Hey guys what's up?" Simon said.

"Alec, I was post to give this to you." She said gave a piece of paper to Alec.

"What is it?" Jace asked.

"The New York Institution is being taken away from our parents and there is going to be a new head. Our parents don't want us to worry about it. But didn't want us to hear it from someone else." Alec told us.

"Why are they doing that?" I asked. Yes, I am never a big fan of the Institution, but the Lightwoods do a great job running it.

"Because the Clave feels like our parents are not fit for the job anymore and is changing power." He said.

This isn't anything good for anyone. Everything is going to change. I feel like not in a good away.

"I will go find Izzy and tell her. She needs to know before she hears it from someone else." I told them.

"Good idea. Clary, this might not be in your favor at all. But we will stand behind you. Now, you defiantly keep that hidden." Alec told me.

I gave him a nod in understanding. Looks like Alec finally came around. I am happy that he is going to be there for me. Trust me I am going to be there for them.

I then headed to my room. Maybe Izzy will be in there. I think she said something about catching up on some homework she was behind on. When I got to my room the door was a crack on. So, she must be in there.

When I entered the room, I saw it a mess. Everything was everywhere. The place was a mess. Then a black figure came out of the bathroom. He looked at me. There was one away out of here. I was blocking it.

I went right into a fighting stand. I was ready to figure out who is this person. They came right at me. I fought right back. But they were stronger than me. Then the black figure picked me and throw me aside. But not hard enough that it would hurt me. It seems like he didn't want to hurt me.

Then he was gone. I got up from the spot I landed and went to chase after him. But he was nowhere to be found. I then headed back to my room. But I was not the only one there now.

Jace, Alec, Simon, and Izzy were standing there. Jace came right over to me and pulled me into a hug. I let him. He then looked at me asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a couple of bruise. Nothing bad." I told him.

"What happened here?" Alec asked.

"The door was a crack open when I came here looking for you Izzy. I thought it was you. There was a black figure searching our room. I think he was the one who took my journal." I told him.

"What was he looking for?" Simon asked.

"More like did he find it?" Izzy said.

"I know what he was looking for." I said.

I then went to one of my sketch books I haven't touched in forever. I opened it to see that if it was still there. Still there was the cup.

"He was after a picture of the cup?" Alec asked confused.

"No. He was after the cup. He didn't get it." I said. I am running my fingers over the paper.

"But it's just a picture." Izzy said confused.

I then looked at them and asked,

"Simon closed the door?"

He did what I said. I then put my hand over the page. It went right into the page. I then pulled out the cup from it. Everyone was surprised at what just happened. I then put it right back into the page.


	48. Chapter 48

He did what I said. I then put my hand over the page. It went right into the page. I then pulled out the cup from it. Everyone was surprised at what just happened. I then put it right back into the page.

"How did you do that?" Alec asked shocked.

"Can we clean up first? Then I will explain." I told them.

"Sure." Izzy said.

We then started to clean up. When everything was put away. We all sat down. I was sitting on my bed. I now am going to tell them my biggest secret. I then said,

"Well, we all know that my brother has demon blood in him because of my father. Because he wanted to test some more. I have more angel blood then a normal Shadowhunter."

"Clary, you are not alone So, do I." Jace said.

"So, you are like Jace. Do have anything special?" Izzy asked.

They are not surprised by this because of Jace. The only away he would be like me if Valentine know his parents. They were in the circle. But I will ask him that later. When it's just the two of us.

"Yes. I can make new runes. Also, what I just showed you." I told them.

"What? Did you just say you can make new runes?" Alec asked me.

I grabbed a small notebook and handed it to them. The notebook has all runes I have made. I just waited to see what they have to say.

"Who knows about this?" Alec asked me.

"Only Luke, my mom, Simon, and Magnus. Now you guys. But that's it." I told them.

After talking for a bit, we agreed to keep this to ourselves until we figure a few things out. Jace and I then went to take a walk. I feel there is few things we need to talk about.

*Jace's POV*

I suggested to Clary that maybe we could take walk. I want to apologize to her. We were walking the grounds. We didn't say anything right away. But I must break this silence. I then said,

"I am sorry Clary. I know I was an idiot. I do trust you."

"I do forgive you Jace." She told me.

You don't know how happy I am when I heard those words. Now I have to know if everything between us is okay. If we can move past this and be together again.

"So, where do we stand now?" I asked her.

"Well, I know we can't just forget what happened between us. But I do want to move forward from it." She told me.

"I do too." I told her.

I took her hand and just kept on walking. I know can move forward from this. All we can do is go up from here. I'm just happy she forgave me. Now, we have bigger problems. Who is taking over the Institute and can we trust them? Also, who was the black figure in Clary's room looking for the cup?


	49. Chapter 49

I took her hand and just kept on walking. I know can move forward from this. All we can do is go up from here. I'm just happy she forgave me. Now, we have bigger problems. Who is taking over the Institute and can we trust them? Also, who was the black figure in Clary's room looking for the cup?

*Clary's POV*

Ever since I told them about me and my gifts everything be good. Or as good as they can be. Jace and I have gotten closer. He even told me about his gifts. So, we both have more angel blood then normal Shadowhunter. I have always thought I was the only one. But looks like I am not.

"I so don't want to go home." Izzy said complaining.

"I know Iz. But they want us back. Why do they want me come?" I said.

"Because you are part of them team. So, where we go. Simon and you join too." She told me.

The New York Institute wanted us to come back. I was nervous about it. I know not everyone trust me because of my real last name. Now knowing that the Institute is being run by someone else. I don't know if I can trust them. I don't trust the Clave that good. I know the Clave don't trust me because of my real father. They think I might turn into him.

"You two ready?" Jace asked from our door.

"Sure. I guess." I said. I was trying to hide my nervous.

"Don't be nervous. You will be fine." He told me.

My nervous must be showing. I was trying my best to hide it. But looks like I wasn't. But knowing Jace will be there with me. I will be fine. Also, having Izzy, Simon, and even Alec there I know I will be fine. They have my back and I have they.

We then went to where a portal was going to be made. When the portal opened we stepped through right into the New York Institute. Everyone was waiting for us there. The Lightwoods were standing there. I also saw my mother standing there. There was also someone I didn't know. That must be the new head of the Institute.

When everyone came through the portal it closed. I then didn't care. I wanted to give my mother a hug. I went right over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back. I was confused why she was here. I was going to call her later to let her know I was here. But looks like the Lightwoods already did. I then asked,

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you."

"Welcome back. We have a lot to talk about. If you don't mind falling me?" The new head of the Institute said.

"I'm sorry. But I am not going anywhere with you without knowing who you are." I said. I know my mother was not happy with I said.

"I am sorry. I am…."


	50. Chapter 50

"I am sorry. I am Lydia Branwell. The new head of the New York Institute." She said to us.

When we got done talking to Lydia. Jace helped me pick out a room. I picked the room not that far from his. But still a couple rooms away to give us some space. Lydia wanted to talk to us about what have been going on and what they are doing about it. Also, how things are going to be like around here now that she is in charge. Also, the inquisitor wants Jace and I to practice together with our abilities.

"You okay? You have been quiet since we left the room." Jace asked me.

"Yeah, just thinking." I told him.

"You know everything is going to be okay. You are safe here." He told me.

"I know I am. But I just don't like how the Clave wants to try and figure me. They just want to use us. That is, it." I told him.

"I will not let that happen. We are going to use this time and grow together. We will show them what we got and what they will not use against us." He told me.

"Okay. I am just worried that they will find out about where it is. They will want me to give it back to them." I told him truthfully.

"They won't. I promise. If they do. They won't get their hands on it without your okay." He told me.

"Okay. I am going to relax for a bit. It has been a long day." I told him.

"Okay. But I want to take you somewhere later. Around midnight." He told me.

"Where are we going around then?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise. Trust me?" He told me with his famous smirk.

"I will always trust you." I told him.

He then left me alone in the room. I unpacked my things and tried to make is a little bit homier. This is going to be my room for now on when I am here. But I will be visiting home here and there while I am back.

I went looking around the place. When midnight came closer. I went to Jace's room to see what he has surprise for me. He was leaning against the door away waiting for me. He smiled at me and said,

"Ready?"

"Yes." I said smiling.

I am really excited about this. I trust him. He took my hand and took me away. I followed him. I thought we were going to leave the institution. But looks like I was wrong. I looked at him confuse. I looked everywhere earlier today. But I don't know where he is taking me now.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him.

He didn't say a word. He just kept on walking. He then took me to a garden. He took me to the staircase there. I looked at him. Then midnight hit and everything in the garden came alive. It was so beautiful.


	51. Chapter 51

He didn't say a word. He just kept on walking. He then took me to a garden. He took me to the staircase there. I looked at him. Then midnight hit and everything in the garden came alive. It was so beautiful.

I turned to look at him. We didn't have to speak. It was like we both know what the other one was saying. He then leaned down to me. Gave me a kiss. I kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and then turned to passionate and what made us stop was when we heard a bird. We looked over to where the sound was coming from.

"That's Hodges' bird. We should be going he won't be that far behind." Jace told me.

We then left the magical garden. He took me back to my room. I leaned against the door frame. Jace standing right in front of me.

"I should let you get some sleep then." Jace said still holding onto my hand.

"I have never been more awake until now." I told him truthfully.

"Same here. But we have a big day tomorrow. We have to try and get some sleep." Jace told me.

"Fine. But one question before I go inside my room." I told him.

"What would that be?" He asked me.

"You brought up Hodge's name up earlier. Is this the same Hodge that is an ex circle member?" I asked him.

"Yes. But I can reassure you that he has changed and learned from his mistakes." Jace told me.

"Okay. I was just wondering." I told him.

"Well, if that is it. This is where I say good night and we go our separate ways." He told me.

"Yes. Good night Jace." I told him.

"Good night Clarissa." He said giving me a kiss on the top of my head before heading to his room.

Did he just call me Clarissa? My mom doesn't even call me that. Oh, he is going to get it for that one. I went into my room. But I couldn't sleep. I had to many things going on in my head.

When the next day came the sun was shining in my room. I must have fallen asleep throw my thinking. I was thinking everything over about Hodge. I don't know if I can trust him yet. I don't remember seeing there when we first arrived. So, I don't know.

I went down to get some breakfast. I really hope Izzy isn't in that kitchen cooking. I was about to enter when Jace stopped me. He looked behind him and then said,

"It's not safe to enter in there."

"Oh my. I thought she won't do it right when we get right back." I said.

"How about we go out to eat? My treat." He told me.

"Deal. Where is Simon? We should try to save Alec and him before Izzy gets to them." I told him.

"Oh, Simon is already a goner. I don't know where Alec is. Let's just hope he is smart enough to stay away." Jace told me.

"Poor Simon. We must try to save him. We can't just leave him." I said.

"Yes, we can. We are. Someone must be the dead man for Izzy. Also, he is taking one for the team." Jace said.

He took my hand and we then left before Izzy spots us. We then ran into Alec and Lydia. Alec stood when he saw us. He then asked,

"Where are you guys heading to?"

"Going to get something to eat. Save yourself before she finds you. We already handed over Simon." Jace told him.

"Izzy is making breakfast again?" Alec asked.

"Yup." Jace answered him.

"Do you want to join us Alec? It's Jace's treat." I asked him.

"Sure." He said.

"What is wrong with her cooking? She can't be that bad." Lydia said.

We all looked at each other. How do we put this to her? I know Jace wants her to find out the hard way. But my mom taught me better.

"Well, we all do love Izzy. But let's just say she has good skills and bad skills. Cooking is one of those bad skills. If you want to take that chance, then go ahead. But I did warn you." I told her.

We then headed out of the Institute. I know we were not going to take that chance. But we were not going to ask her to join us either. Because I want to talk with Alec about something. I don't need her to over hear it.


	52. Chapter 52

We then headed out of the Institute. I know we were not going to take that chance. But we were not going to ask her to join us either. Because I want to talk with Alec about something. I don't need her to over hear it.

When we got to the Taki's Dinner. We found a booth in the back. It was the best spot. We could see everything. When the waitress came over to us she had her sight right on Jace. Of course, why am not surprised.

"Hello there, my name is Kaelie. I will be your waitress today. What can I start with you to drink?" She said.

"I will take a coffee." Jace told her.

"Same here." I told her.

"I will take a water." Alec said.

She then walked away. But not before she took one more look at Jace. I know I am doing the best to keep it together. But this is something I must get used to. Girls are going to try and flirt with Jace. But at the end of the day he is mine and I am his. I looked over to see Jace snickering with a smile on his face. He thinks this is so funny. I then asked,

"What is so funny?"

"You. I think it's cute that your jealous." He told me.

"I am not jealous. I know girls are going to flirt and that nothing is going to happen. Mostly, if you want to live." I told him.

"Jace, I think she is a keeper. Also, mean business." Alec told him.

"I know she does. That is why I won't ruin what I have." He told me.

"Good. Now we are on the same page." I told them.

Then Kaelie came back with our drinks. She gave me my coffee with a glare. Oh, please honey I can take you. You are nothing but a helpless fairy. But I will play nice for now. We then told her what we wanted to eat. She then left.

"So, now we can talk. You were talking to Lydia this morning. What do you think of her?" I asked Alec.

"She is very passionate about her job. All she wants is to follow the Clave and its rules. I don't know if we can trust her just yet." Alec told me.

"Do we know why she is here truthfully?" Jace asked.

"So, call the Clave thinks my parents can't run the Institution any more. That there hasn't been any progress on find him." Alec told us.

"Your parents are doing their best. He might not even be here. We don't know where he is. Do know that he isn't working alone?" I told him.

"I don't know. I don't want to give her to much right now. Mostly, when I don't know if we can trust her. Just give me some time. Then we will go from there." Alec told me.

"Fine." I told him.

"You still have it hidden?" Alec asked me.

"Yes. Don't worry. No one will find it." I told him.

"Okay. That is at less one thing we don't have to worry about." Alec said.

"If that is save that is all that matters. Also, that you and your mother is safe too Clary." Jace told me.

I just smiled at him. We got our food. We then stopped talking after that. It was a peaceful silence. When we got it. Kaelie kept coming over to make sure we were good. But she mostly, came over to talk to Jace. I just kept my cool. I was not going to get mad about it. Or jealous.


	53. Chapter 53

I just smiled at him. We got our food. We then stopped talking after that. It was a peaceful silence. When we got it. Kaelie kept coming over to make sure we were good. But she mostly, came over to talk to Jace. I just kept my cool. I was not going to get mad about it. Or jealous.

For the time being here we haven't learned much about what is going on. But I know I have been watched. Not like I want to see what you are able to do and you knowing. I have been watched without my knowledge. They think they are clever. But I figured it out after the first day. Jace doesn't know yet. I haven't told him. I don't know if it's the Clave doing it or Valentine.

Jace and I have been practicing our special skills with each other with someone for the Clave watching. I don't get why they want to know. But there is a reason. I bet it's that they are scared and want to know what is here.

I was walking the park to Hunter's Moon to get away for a bit. I just kind of had enough of the Institution for right now. Being looking at and whispered about. I know Maia will let me hide out there if I want. She will kick out whoever gives me a problem. I walked into Hunter's Moon. I went right over to the bar.

"Hey Clary. What's up?" Maia asked me.

"Can I have a drink please?" I asked her.

"One of those days huh girl?" She asked me while she gave me a drink.

"Thanks. Yes, one of those days. I am so over this Clave thing." I told her.

"I bet. You do you know that there are some guys over there have been watching you since you got in here?" She asked me glance towards a table.

I didn't have to turn around to know what guys she is talking about. It is probably the same guys that have been following me since I got here. I took a sip of my drink. I then said,

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know why and who sent them."

"Does your little goons know?" She asked me.

"I know you many not like shadowhunters. But I promise you Alec, Izzy, and Jace are different. If you can be okay with me and Simon, you should give them a chance. No, they don't know. I don't want them to know." I told her.

"For you and Simon I will try. But no promises. Why are you not tell them? Secrets can turn, or it can be fun." She told me.

"Because I don't know who sent them. Also, they are doing to much already for me. I don't need to add more to their plates. Mostly, Jace." I told her truthfully.

"I don't like them here. I don't like how they are looking at you." She told me.

Maia left the bar area and headed over to them. I couldn't tell what she was saying. But I could tell she was getting annoyed. But the guys seemed like they were not going to leave. I know that wasn't going to end well. Just then Jordan came behind her. Like magic he made them leave. Maia walked back over to me.

"Why does he always have to do that? I had that." She told me.

"He knows that you had that. But he just wanted to help. You know you liked it. Him being there to help." I told her.

Jordan came over to us. He has been here for me and Simon since Simon's past. He still stuck around when Simon got the greatest wish he wanted. It is nice to have him around. Mostly, when he is around Maia.


	54. Chapter 54

Jordan came over to us. He has been here for me and Simon since Simon's past. He still stuck around when Simon got the greatest wish he wanted. It is nice to have him around. Mostly, when he is around Maia.

"You okay Clary? Why were those guys watching like that?" Jordan asked me. He took the seat next to me.

"Yeah. Just annoying that I am being followed and not knowing who is following me." I told him truthfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Well, it could be the Clave or my father." I told him.

"You don't know who it is. How long have this been going on?" He asked me.

"If she know she won't have them following her would they." Maia said to Jorden a little bit rude.

"If fine Maia. No, but those are my two main ideas. It all started when I back to New York. I notice a few days after I got back." I answered them.

"If you want I can ask around and see if I can find anything out for you." He offered me.

"Yes, please. I really don't want to get Izzy, Jace, and Alec involved." I told him truthfully.

"They don't know?" Jordan asked confused.

"No, they don't. Mostly, Jace doesn't know. I really don't want them to know until I know who it is." I told him.

"Okay. I won't say a word. But I will look into for you." He told me.

"Thanks Jordan. That means a lot to me. Also, can neither of you two tell Luke either. I really don't want to worry him or my mother. Mostly, if they are following me for him." I asked them.

"I won't." Jordan told me.

"Maia, I know I am asking a lot from you. With you being in his pack and him being your alfea. But can you please try?" I asked her.

"I can do more then try. I will. If he doesn't think I know anything then he won't ask. Then I don't have to tell." She then told me.

"Thanks." I told them.

I then heard my phone going off. I pulled it out of my pocket to see a text. I opened it. It was a text from Jace.

"Oh is the boyfriend worrying about you? Tell him you are fine and you are with the true protectors." Maia said teasing. I just ignored her and read the text.

 _Hey where are you?_

 _At the Hunter's Moon. Need to get away from the stares and whispers for a while._

 _Let me know who it is. I will make it stop._

 _Jace, you can't make it stop. There is always going to be people staring and whispering. I use to it. But sometimes I just need to get away for it for a bit. Understand Golden Boy?_

 _Golden Boy really?_

 _Yeah. I will be back soon. Just going to work on some pieces I want to finish then I will be back._

 _Deal. Let me know when you get back._

 _Miss me already. You saw me this morning._

 _Always missing you. But I thought we could train or something?_

 _So, you want to get your ass kicked then._

 _We will see. Talk to you later._

 _Talk to you when I get back._

I then put my phone away. I looked around to see where is an empty booth in the corner is open. I then saw my favorite booth open. I gave Maia and Jorden a smile then headed over to it. I then pulled out my stuff and relaxed. Maia came over with a drink and set it down. She then left me alone. I put my music in and ignored the world.


	55. Chapter 55

I then put my phone away. I looked around to see where an empty booth in the corner is open. I then saw my favorite booth open. I gave Maia and Jorden a smile then headed over to it. I then pulled out my stuff and relaxed. Maia came over with a drink and set it down. She then left me alone. I put my music in and ignored the world.

I was last in my own world. I was gone. I heard the door opened and shut. Someone just walked in. I didn't look up to see who it was. I just kept sketching. I then heard someone coming over to the table I was at. I didn't care to look up because I thought it was Maia coming to give me a new drink or something.

But instead of it was her. The person sat down across of me. I didn't look right away up. But I had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. I then looked up. I see one of the guys who was watching me from earlier. I then looked over to Maia and Jordan who were watching me now.

"Tell your friends don't worry. I am just here to talk." The guys said.

"Why should I believe you on that?" I asked him.

He then took his seraph blade on the table with his stele. I looked at him and then to Maia and Jordan. I pulled my phone out and texted Maia.

 _Stay close but don't do anything. Please._

 _Fine but Jordan is going to keep any eye on you. If that creep tries anything then he will regret it._

 _Deal._

I then looked back at the guy and waiting to see what he wanted. I might find out who sent him to watch me. I then asked,

"What do you want and who sent you to watch me?"

"One question at the time. We will get to them all after you answer all my questions." He told me.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"When did all this come out?" He asked me.

"What come out?" I asked him.

"Do you really think I have to say? You know what I am talking about Clarissa Morgenstern." He said to me.

I know only a few people who would call me that. So, he sent them to watch me. I lend more forward and looked at him. He gave me a smile. I then said,

"He sent you. Didn't he?"

"Answer my questions and then I will answer yours." He told me.

"I don't remember. It just happened one day. Now answer my question." I told him.

"Which he does you think it is?" He asked me.

"Really? Don't play dumb now. We both know the he I am talking about." I told him.

"No. Your father didn't send me. But someone who wants to keep you save and cares for you." He told me.

Who sent him? It couldn't be my brother. Could it? That leaves the clave out. They care for me at all. My mother trust me to much and knows I can handle myself that she won't do it. Luke already have the downworlders watching me already. So, who sent him?


	56. Chapter 56

Who sent him? It couldn't be my brother. Could it? That leaves the clave out. They care for me at all. My mother trust me too much and knows I can handle myself that she won't do it. Luke already have the downworlders watching me already. So, who sent him?

"Was it my brother who sent you?" I asked the guy.

He just sat there and looked at me. He didn't answer nor denied me. I was getting really annoyed with him. Just then the door opened I didn't look over. But the guy did and then got up and said,

"Think about the questions and have more information. I will answer more of yours."

"Wait…" I said out loud.

Then Jace, Izzy, Alec, and Simon came over to me. For once in my life I don't want them to be here. I want answers. He never answered me if it was my brother who sent them. But why was he wanting to know about my powers? How does he know about my powers?

"Clary, who was that?" Jace asked me.

I looked over to Jordan and Maia. Jordan got up and followed the guy. If I can't get answers then he will get them for me. I hope so. I then looked back to Izzy, Alec, Simon, and Jace. What were they doing here?

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We came to find you. Wanted to see if you are alright. You have been gone for a while now." Jace answered me.

"I told him not to worry you do this always. Some time you don't come back until the sun sets. But you will always come back." Simon said.

"You make me seem like a dog Simon." I stated to him.

"Sorry." He said.

"But who was the guy you were talking too?" Jace asked me.

Do I tell him the truth? Or do I make up something until I know what is really going on? I don't know what to do. Then Jordan came back. He came right over to me. He then said,

"I don't know where he went. It's like he just vanished."

"How?" I told him.

"What is going on?" Alec asked. More like demanded.

Looks like I am going to have to tell them everything. I don't know how they are going to take it. But it looks like it's the best thing that needs to be done. I sat back down in the booth I was sitting in. The others joined me. They all looked at me waiting for me to explain.

"First off none of you can get mad at me for my decides." I told them.

Everyone nodded. Everyone except for Jordan and Maia. Maia joined us after she got done at her shift at the bar. I then let out a sigh and said,

"I have been followed since we came back to New York. I don't know who is followed me. But today one of the guys who were following me came up and wanted to talk. He was going to answer my question if I answer his questions."

"What have you found out until he left after we came?" Alec asked me.

"Well, it's not the Clave that sent them. Or my father. So, right now I think it is my brother who sent them to follow me. He was asking me about my special gifts." I told them.

"Why would he send them?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't get that far because he ran when you guys came in. He just wanted to talk to me. He even told me that tell Jordan and Maia to stay away. But he wasn't a threat because he put his stele and seraph blade on the table." I told them.

"Well, he doesn't seem like a threat, but we have to keep an eye on it all. When he comes back around, we just keep an eye on him until he is threat." Alec said.

We then talk a little bit more on this everything. Then we all headed back to the Institute. Maia and Jordan headed to Luke. I told Maia that she can let Luke know. But ask him not to tell my mom. I was just lost in my own word.


	57. Chapter 57

We then talk a little bit more on this everything. Then we all headed back to the Institute. Maia and Jordan headed to Luke. I told Maia that she can let Luke know. But ask him not to tell my mom. I was just lost in my own word.

When we got back to the Institute, I could see Luke waiting for us with Maryse. Looks like Jordan and Maia told him. He told Maryse. Hopefully, my mother was out of the loop in this. Right now I don't need her worried or scared.

"My office." Maryse said. Then she walked away heading to her office.

We all followed her. Luke and I stayed behind for a moment. I know he would want to talk to me separate. Maryse will just have to deal with it. This is what happening. I am talking to Luke first before anyone else.

"Let's just get it out of the away." I told him when everyone was gone.

"I'm not going to yell at you. This isn't the worst you have done. I can still think of way worse. But why didn't you tell me?" He asked me.

"I didn't want to worry any of you guys. I thought I had it all. But then one of the guys approached me and wanted answers. I know I couldn't do this alone now." I told him.

"Do you know who sent them? Or if they are a threat?" He asked me.

"I don't think they are a threat right now. But what I do know is it not the clave or him. But it might be my brother. The guy was questioning me about my special abilities." I answered him.

"You do know we have to tell you mother." He told me.

"I know. But later. When we have a plan. Because I know none of you are going to like the plan I have." I told him.

"You have a plan?" He asked.

"Yes. But I rather talk to everyone first." I told him.

We then headed into Maryse's office. They were all waiting for us. I went over to the empty chair in front of the desk. Izzy was sitting in the other chair. They were all looking at us. But I didn't care. I took the seat and looked at Maryse waiting.

"Now, tell us what happened Clary. Luke told me what he knows. But I want to hear everything from you." She told me.

"Well, I have been followed since we have returned to New York. At first, I thought it was clave or my father. But after today I found out that it was neither of them. One of the guys that were following came up to me to talk alone. He wasn't a threat either. But he only wanted to talk to me alone. When Izzy, Jace, Alec, and Simon came he left." I told her.

"Then who wants them to follow?" She asked.

I then looked over to Luke. He knows what I was thinking without words. He gave me a small nod. I then answered,

"My brother."

She looked at me surprised at what I said. But I am going to throw them off guard soon. I know they are not going to like what I have planned.

"Well then, we are going to have someone with you to protect you." She told me.

"No. I don't need protected. I don't think they are here as a threat. I think they are here to watch me." I told her.

"Clary, we can't be too careful." Maryse told me.

"I know that. But here is the thing he won't talk to me until I am alone. I want answers so I have to be alone to a point. No shadowhunters anywhere." I told her.

"Clary, we will get your answers. But there has to be another way." She said.

"Maryse, I am letting you know something about Clary. She really isn't asking. She is going to do what she wants with your help or not. It will be done." Luke told him.

She looked at me and then to Luke. He wasn't lying there. I will be doing it one away or neither. With her help or not. But I will be getting my answers. I will be talking to that guy alone again. Even if I have to go behind Maryse and everyone's backs.


	58. Chapter 58

She looked at me and then to Luke. He wasn't lying there. I will be doing it one away or neither. With her help or not. But I will be getting my answers. I will be talking to that guy alone again. Even if I must go behind Maryse and everyone's backs.

Maryse didn't know what to say. She just looked at me. I know she doesn't have this happen to her often. Usually, people just listen and do what she says. Mostly, because they don't want to get her mad or they fear her. Well, here is the thing. I don't care about either.

"Well, we will have to disuse this with the Clave and go from there." She told us.

"Very well. Do what you want. But I will be doing what I want. I already know what they Clave going to say. So, please save it." I told them.

I then got up from my chair and walked out of the room. I know Simon and Luke was following me. When I know we were far enough I stopped and looked at them both. I know will help me no matter what.

"So, now what?" Simon asked.

Luke looked at me and said,

"We will follow whatever you want. You know the pack will help no matter what."

"I know. I want answers. Not later but now." I told him.

"Very well. Let's go put a plan together." He told me.

I followed him. We headed back to where the pack is. It is on the docks. An old Chinese place that doesn't really work. But the wolves when they are bored, they will deliver when people call in orders. It is funny to see.

When I walked in I saw Maia sitting at one of the tables waiting for us. I went right over to her. She looked at me and smiled. I gave her smile back to let her know everything is okay. I then said,

"I need your help."

"I am so in. What are we up too?" She asked.

"Well, looks like this guy is going to come back to the Hunter's Moon. That might be the only time I get to talk to him again." I told her.

"But she won't be alone. We are going to have to place with the pack to keep any eye on the whole suction." Luke said.

"What about the Shadowhunters?" Maia asked.

"They want to talk to Clave. But that isn't going to help. The Clave will just tell use to let them handle it. Then I will never get my answers. I need answers." I told them.

"You will get your answers. But I think we should have some time of extra help with this. We don't know what we are up against." Luke said.

"Don't worry about that. I will handle that. Just make sure the pack will behave." I warned him.

Luke know why I was saying those words. I then got up and walked away. Need to make a phone call to a vampire that owes me a favor. I stepped outside to get the privacy. I know they will help me. If he doesn't then he is out of luck when he owes me one.


	59. Chapter 59

Luke know why I was saying those words. I then got up and walked away. Need to make a phone call to a vampire that owes me a favor. I stepped outside to get the privacy. I know they will help me. If he doesn't then he is out of luck when he owes me one.

I was getting ready for our little plan. I was at with the wolf pack. I have been staying with them since everything. I know Jace has been worried but it all. I have been talking to him. But I have been hiding this all from him. I don't want him to get into trouble.

"What are you doing here? Your kind isn't welcome here that much." I heard from out front.

I looked over to Simon. We headed to front to see what is going on. When I got up front, I see the pack standing around. I got throw all of them. I see standing at the door is Jace, Izzy, and Alec. What are they doing here? Why do they look like they are ready from a mission?

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"What do you think we are doing here? If you are going to do this. We are doing this with you." Jace told me.

"What do you think we are doing?" I asked.

"Really, Clary? We are a team. You need to trust us." Alec told me.

"I do trust you guys. But I don't want to get you into trouble. I can handle the heat the Clave is going to throw because I don't care. But I don't want you guys get caught in the cross fire because of it." I told them.

"Clary, we are going to be there for you no matter what. Even if it means that we are going to be going against the clave. If you need answers then you will get your answers. But we are not going to be doing this alone." Alec told me.

I looked over to Simon and Luke. They nodded to let me know that they are with whatever I decide. I then looked around the pack and said,

"Back off. They are here to help."

I then walked away from them and here back to what I was doing. I know Jace following me. He closed the door behind me. I turned and looked at him. I was trying to get a read on him. I wanted to see if he was mad at me or not.

"I'm not mad at you. I get why you didn't tell me." He told me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah. I would have done the same to protect you. But I want you to know that you are not alone. I am always going to be here to help you." He told me.

"Noted." I told him.

He came closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me closer. I led up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back. We then pulled away to meet everyone to go over the plan now we have more help.


	60. Chapter 60

He came closer to me and I wrapped my arms around him. He pulled me closer. I led up to him and kissed him. He kissed me back. We then pulled away to meet everyone to go over the plan now we have more help.

Everyone was in position. I was sitting in the same booth as last time. We were just waiting now. I hate waiting. To keep my mind not going insane I pulled out one of my sketch books. I just leaned back into the booth and draw.

Time has passed. The guy hasn't come back yet. Is he even going to come back? Or was he scared away? I looked around the place to see if I can spot anyone out of place but of course not.

"Maybe he isn't coming." Izzy whispered.

We have our Communication rune. It lets us hear each other when we are quiet. The pack already have super hearing already, so they don't need the rune.

"Maybe we scared him away." Simon said.

"Don't worry Clary we will get your answers some away." Jace told me to reassure me.

I looked around to everyone. Maybe he knows I was not alone. That I was being watched from everywhere. So, he is hanging back. He knows this was a trap or some sort. Now I must see if it was right or not.

"Maybe we should just call it a day. Try again another day. He isn't coming." I said to everyone.

"I think that's a good idea. I will go back to the Institute to see if I can figure out what they have decided to do." Alec said.

Then we all went our own away. Jace came over to me. He sat down across of me. I looked at him. I know he wants to help. But the only away he could help me is to let me be alone. I really think this is the only away.

"So, do you want to get out of here?" He asked me.

"Truthfully?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes." He told me.

"I want to stay. But I need you to go. I will see you later at the Institute." I told him.

"Do I want to know why?" He asked concerned.

I didn't say anything right away. Should I tell him the truth? Or lye to him? I don't want him not to trust me. But I really need him to trust me and leave. So, I then said,

"The guy isn't going to come with you guys all here. I need to go so I can talk to him. So, please leave. I will see you later. Okay?"

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong you will contact me." He told me.

"I will. Any ways I won't be alone. Maia and Jordan are still here and probably won't leave until I do. So, I will be fine. I will let you know when I am on my away back." I told him.

"You guys better keep an eye on her. If anything happens to her I am going to hold you responsible for it." Jace told them.

He is so protective over me. It's so cute. But I don't need protected. This isn't the first time my father or brother tried to get me or the cup. It won't be the last either. But I still think it's cute he cares that much for me.

"Don't worry Jace. She will be safe with us. We have been doing it longer then you have. So, we know what we are doing." Maia told him.

"Hey, they got by back I know it. So, there is nothing to worry about. I will see you later." I told.

"Okay. Text me when you figure something." He told me.

"I will." I told him.

Before he left, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Then he was gone. I am happy he trust me that much. I looked over to Maia and Jordan.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Maia asked.

"I already have. I know where he is at. He has been here the whole time. He was just has been waiting." I told them.

"Where?" She asked looking around the place.

"Out back. I saw him head there when he realized that Izzy, Jace, Alec, and Simon was here." I told them.

"Do you want me join you?" Jordan asked me.

"Just stay nearby. But not so close where he thinks I can't trust him. He wants me to be alone. But I am not stupid. Tell the others." I said.

I then went out the back door. It led into ally. I lend up against the wall waiting for him to appear. I know he was still nearby. I then saw someone in the shadow. I said,

"Do you really have to hide in the shadow? I am alone like you want. Now you need to come out if we are going to trust each other." I told him.

"Are you sure? I saw you were not alone in there earlier." He asked looking around.

"I am sure. All that is werewolves that are giving us space. But any funny business they won't be so nice." I told him.

"They have nothing to worry about. I think you can handle yourself before I could even try anything." He told me.

"Let's just to the point. You never answer my question when we last talked. So, is it my brother who sent you?" I asked him.

I just wanted to get to the point. No more playing games. I want answers and I was going to get them. He smiled at me. So, I know that was the one who sent him.

"Yes. He wants to make sure his sister is well taken care of." He told me.

"He doesn't have to so that. But if he really wants me happy and everything him turning himself in. Bring dear old dad with him." I told him.

"That isn't going to happen. They have plans and you are part of them. He just want to make sure you are ready for them." He told me.

"What plans?" I asked.

"Don't worry all will be revealed. All in good time." He told me. "So, what can you tell me about your special gift?"

"What do you want to know? I thought he know everything." I said.

"You don't remember when it happened. But how does it all work?" He asked.

"That's right I don't. But the runes just come to me. I just see them when I need them. Also, tell them they should fear. I can make my own. I am not scared to use them against them." I told him.

"We do know that you have the cup. Where is it?" He asked.

"You are not wrong on that. But I will never tell you that. Nice try. There is no away I am giving that up." I told him.

He looked at me and smiled bigger. I didn't like that. I went for my seraph blade. But he was quick. How is he quicker than me? He grabbed me. I tried to get away. But he was stronger than me. I then saw it. It wasn't the guy I wasn't talking to last time. It was Johnathan.


	61. Chapter 61

He looked at me and smiled bigger. I didn't like that. I went for my seraph blade. But he was stronger than me. I then saw it. It wasn't the guy I wasn't talking to last time. It was Johnathan.

"Johnathan!" I said looking at him.

He then knows he was caught. He changed into the guy I know as my brother. Of course, he would be the one that send guys to watch me.

"Hello sister. It's been while." He said.

I pushed away from him to get out of his grasp. He lets me go. But he has be cornered. I couldn't get around him without fighting him. There has to be a better away without him getting away.

I know Maia will send for back up if I don't give word or come back in soon. So, I will just distract him the best I can.

"It has been a while. I thought you might have died by Valentine's hand." I told him.

"He isn't powerful enough to take me down. No one is." He said.

"I won't say that. Everyone can die. They is always something or someone more powerful then you." I told him.

*Jace's POV*

I was waiting Clary to get back. I was getting worried. But I know she is strong and everything. She can handle anything that is thrown at her.

I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it to see Alec standing there. He had this worried look on his face. Now I was scared for the worse.

"What is it Alec?" I asked.

"It's Clary. She is in danger." He said.

He didn't have to tell me anymore. I grabbed my jacket and seraph blade. I was already heading out. Alec was right beside me. We meet everyone in the main area.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just got a message from Maia. Johnathon has showed up and he is with Clary." Simon told us.

"Do we know where they are?" Maryse asked.

"Probably still near or at the Hunter's Moon. Clary won't go far. She isn't stupid. She buying us time." Simon said.

"Then these go. She won't be able to distract him for so long. She needs our help." I said.

We all headed out. I hope Clary is alright. She is strong and smart. But we don't know what Jonathan is capable of.

We got a block from the Hunter's Moon. We didn't want to him to know were there yet. I then saw Jordan standing not that far an ally by the bar.

*Clary's POV*

"I know that sister. Everyone has their weakness. The one thing that makes them valuable." He told me.

"What is yours? Because if you are like Valentine then it's power. If we take that away. You are nothing. I know our mother is not it." I told him.

I was trying to push his buttons. Just so I can get an opening to get out of this. He still has me trapped. I don't like it.

"One day you will know. Or maybe you already know." He told me.

"Let's stop going around the brush. What do you want? You sent people to watch me and follow me." I told him.

"Yes. I want to make sure you are safe and protected. Everything I do is for you." He told me.

"How is this all for me? You killed and hurt people. Also, all the questions. I thought you know everything." I said.

"I do and I don't. For the people that I hurt. They were going to hurt you and me." He told me.

I looked at him strange. He is trying to protect me. For people who he thinks is going to hurt me. I am not surprised. But why all the questions. What is he trying to figure out?

"Then why did you have that one guy question him?" I asked.

"I need to know what he has done to you. Maybe the both can take him down. Also, have that family we always wanted one day." He told me.

"The only away we will ever be a family is if you turn yourself in. For Valentine we will get in the right of way. So, what is you are choose?" I told him.

"Looks like we will have to finish this talk another time. We have company that was not welcomed." He told me.

I then saw Izzy, Jace, Simon, Alec, Jordan, and few downworlders coming our away. He was surrounded. I then looked at him smiling. I grabbed my seraph blade and hit him in the shoulder. He turned around and shoved me into boxes on the other side.

Jonathan turned and looked at me. He had a sorrow look on his face. He then ran quickly. It was just like a flash of lighting and he was gone. Not before taking down a few downworlders. Jace then ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"I am fine. Make sure the others are okay." I said.

Simon came over to me. He put on an iratze rune. He gave me his hand and helped me up. I went to check on the downworlders that need help. I was happy to that no one was killed. Just hurt. We all just headed back to the Intuition. My head was everywhere. I now have so much questions and not all the answers.


End file.
